My Chobitchan
by MidoriEyes
Summary: Eiri Yuki gets tricked into buying something very interesting from a salesman... a persocon. How will the novelist cope with such a creature intruding in on his life? Is this pinkhaired boy a bother, or a blessing? GraviChobit crossover.More info. inside.
1. Tricked, Swindled, and Cheated

**NOTE**! This Gravi/Chobits crossover will have nothing to do with the story line of Chobits or of Chi and Hideki. Just pretend that _that_ anime is going on somewhere else and Yuki is just any other guy buying a chobit at your local Chobits store, kay? Thanks!

Disclaimer: Wow… this is my first disclaimer ever. I don't do it in my other fics. What is a disclaimer anyway? Just saying that I don't own the anime? That's kind of weird. Why would the owner of the anime make fan fictions about their own anime anyway? I don't own the anime or characters of Gravitation nor Chobits. There. Satisfied?

Rating: T

Summary: Yuki, an everyday romance novelist, is tricked into a deal of buying a Chobit at a local Chobits shop. He hardly knows anything about the, uh… creatures, and prefers not to mess with anything so complicated. But once he gets to know this strange, pink-haired android of some sorts, he comes to find the younger boy… enticing.

Warnings: Some perverted-ness and sexy- I mean, sexual content. Slight cursing and MUCH fluffiness.

**A/N**: I just got this crazy inspiration to make a Gravitation and Chobits crossover… don't ask me why, but it sounded good at the time, so here I am writing it down! Though with all my other fan fictions I still have to work on I don't know how frequently I can update this one. You will all just have to be patient then. Even me with my stories… ugh… anyway, here's the first chapter! Hope it's to your liking.

_**CHAPTER 1**: Tricked, Swindled, and Cheated_

It was one of those days where you felt like you had to just get outside and be active for once in your miserable life. A day where you would usually be sitting at home and doing practically nothing until you feel an urge to do something , but you don't know what. Even if it didn't help you get in shape like running or power walking, you just HAD to do something to make you feel like you're not one of those couch potatoes at home, watching the discovery channel and living with their mom.

Eiri Yuki, famous romance novelist and lady's man extraordinaire, hadn't had one of those urges in a long, LONG time. So, he thought a quiet trip around Tokyo city would be in order for the rest of the afternoon. Well… Tokyo wasn't exactly the quietest place on earth, but he really had to do _something_, and this is what he picked. All it involved was getting fresh air while walking. How straining could _that_ be?

It was the middle of spring, a time for lovers and sakura tress, bird-song, and yada yada yada…. A big 'whatever' for the stoic Yuki-san. Sometimes he couldn't believe that he actually wrote about this kind of stuff. What could he say? It was his Satan-given talent and he had nothing better to do with it other than use it. It passed the time.

The sidewalks were brimming with couples and high school crushes, sweet-talking each other and giving chaste kisses to one another. Even a pair of five-year olds were skipping along the curb, hand in hand, laughing and giggling to the best of their abilities. Yuki was going to be sick. What was all the hum-bug about love anyway? It was totally overrated for one, and it never lasted long. Sooner or later, either the girl or the boy was going to get tired of their significant other's constant habits and annoying demeanor then leave them for someone else. It always happened that way. Wherever he went, whatever he wrote, it always turned out that way. An endless cycle of loving and letting go. It was all so… pointless.

Yuki had plenty of money with him, but wasn't planning on using it. Sometimes he would buy some cheap broad at a bar for a night, but that's about it. The author made it a policy to never buy street whores, for they were either inexperienced, or crawling with STDs. The ones that were professional and more down-to- earth usually hung out inside clubs or bars, looking for their next client and seducing men to letting them stay the night for some personal service. They could even be kept for more than one day, but Yuki usually drew the limit after one or two nights, then threw them out on their ass the next morning. The writer got slapped square in the face once for his rude conduct towards one of the prostitutes, but shrugged it off, said some cold things to her, and off she went crying down the road (probably going in search of another customer later on).

Anyway, Yuki didn't take a break to think about troublesome tramps. He headed straight toward a small vender that served chilled drinks. For spring, it felt pretty hot out.

The cashier asked politely what he wanted, and the blonde answered back a diet tropical punch with some light scotch in it. The man raised his eyebrow a bit and replied that they didn't serve alcohol here. Yuki cursed under his breath and grumbled his new order of a diet limeade. The cashier smiled at the more appropriate choice of drink, and quickly whipped it up for the customer. After finding a comfortable single chair table near one of the many trees grown on the sidewalk, he nonchalantly began sipping at his refreshment.

Yuki gazed around at the bustling streets and shops of Tokyo, Japan. It seemed so muddled, yet organized in some way. It was hard to explain, but even though it looked like a mess, everything had its proper place. If there weren't any people or trash, then it would probably look like a utopia. That was the problem of today's societies, as well as past ones.

People.

They always ruined the most beautiful of sceneries with their incessant jabbering and clattering of shoes. If it weren't for people, the word would be a much more peaceful place, that was certain. There wouldn't have been any rivalry between the cowboys and Indians, no Holocaust, no world wars, no crime. Just tranquillity and balance between all of nature. Yuki didn't mind that he was insulting himself. He already knew that he wasn't the best of people either, and didn't plan to change that anytime soon. All he asked for was to live his life the way he wanted to and die a normal death. Of course, it was kind of impossible to live like he wanted to with his relatives constantly pestering him day in and day out. He'd have to do something about their meddling in his business later on.

It wasn't until he heard the coarse, congesting sound of the straw desperately trying to suck up any type of liquid left that he realized he was out of diet limeade. He closed his eyes, stood up, and tossed the plastic container in a nearby trashcan. He then fished for his cigarette and lighter, intent on lighting up for a good smoke. Once puffing out smoke rings from the white stick between his thin lips, Yuki decided to spend the rest of his time taking a simple walk around the blocks.

A happy couple came strolling down the same sidewalk as Yuki, and because of their giggling it caused the girl to bump lightly into him.

The novelist turned around, a little peeved.

"Oh! Sorry about that, sir. She didn't mean to bump into you." The boyfriend said apologetically. "Say you're sorry Mimi-chan." He smiled down at her. She then turned brightly to the blonde man and bowed, issuing a soft "gomenasai" toward him. Yuki was about to nod in acceptance at the two, but that's when he noticed something slightly disturbing about the girl.

'WTF are those things growing out of her head?' He thought awkwardly to himself.

The boy and alienated girl both noticed how Yuki was staring sceptically at them. This creeped the couple out, so they left in a hurry.

After a minute or so of contemplation, the confused author began walking again. 'Come to think of it… I've seen a few girls with those… ridiculous things on their heads quite a few times. I guess I just never registered it before. Is it some kind of new fashion trend or something? Women and their crazy accessories nowadays…' He rolled his amber eyes and whisked the thought away for the time being.

Not but a few stores ahead was a very nervous salesman, desperately attempting to get people's attention for something he was trying to sell. He was failing miserably, which only lowered his hopes of ever getting some cash for the day.

'Crap! If I don't get money for this thing soon, the boss'll kill me for sure! Today is the deadline to get the money in, damn it!' He rubbed his hands together in a cold sweat and glanced around at anybody walking buy who might want to buy his product. No one was even stopping to look at him and his exceptionally large suitcase beside him. It seemed that solicitors were still a big "keep away" for people.

'Aw man! I knew I should have been a lawyer! Hell, even a register boy at McDonalds would have been good enough. Anything but t_his _job! Where did I go wrong in life? I'm sorry I let ya down mother!" The salesman bit his lip dramatically, waterfall tears flowing from his tightly shut eyes.

At that same time, Yuki came walking by the shop that the solicitor was in front of, still smoking his cig. The salesman noticed the foreign blonde hair zip by and stared determinedly at him. 'Okay… this'll be my last try for today. And if I don't get the cash I'm looking from him, I'll go to another district. Though I'd really like to get this over with as soon as possible…' He whined to himself. With a deep breath, the salesman strutted over to the taller man and stopped him in a loud, obnoxious voice, saying…

"Why, hello there my good man!"

The novelist halted in his tracks before he could run into the annoying little man in front of him. Who the hell was this guy, and why was he even talking to him?

"You know, you look like you could use something in your life. Are you depressed? Do you have an empty space within the void of your soul that needs filling? Are you lonely?"

"No." Came the automatic reply, and Yuki walked off. He noted the name tag stuck neatly onto that man's jacket and knew in an instant that he was selling something.

After an second of utter shock and denial, the solicitor scurried back up to the foreigner-looking guy and tried to get his attention once more.

"B-but wait! You haven't even heard what I was going to say yet! My name is-"

"I know who you are. You're one of those guys who want to sell me something and swindle me out of my money. Too bad, bud. I got better things to do." The author glared at him and kept walking.

Unfortunately, the salesman kept walking along side him. "Aw, c'mon! I promise it'll be real cheap! Just a couple hundred or so…"

"No way." The blonde snapped and continued to ignore him.

"Please? I'll throw in something extra if you'd like!" Though that wasn't true, the salesman was getting truly desperate now. Lying became an option!

"Stop following me before I get the authorities." Yuki said menacingly and started walking at a faster pace.

"But I'm licensed to work in this area! You can't arrest me!"

"Oh, I can, and I will." He answered threateningly.

"PLEEEEASE!" The solicitor dropped helplessly to his knees. This took the author by surprise as he stopped to glance back at the hysterical man. "I'm BEGGING you! Please just let me sell you this one thing and I'll never bother you again mister, I swear!" He clasped his hands together. "My boss will KILL me if I don't have the money by tomorrow. This is a matter of life and death my good man. Life and death!" He grabbed onto the writer's pant leg.

"Let go of me you crazy hack!" Yuki yelled at him and tried to shrug the guy off.

"PLEASE! Please, please, please, please, please! Just this one thing. It's only a couple hundred. Realize that I am selling it to you for half the original price that you'd find in a store of them. I have a family, a wife and two kids. Just let me sell this to you, please!" He was crying on the ground now, willing to make up anymore lies in order to get rid of this thing his boss ordered him to sell.

Yuki looked down at the pathetic display on the sidewalk floor, disgusted by the man's behavior at the moment. He was just about to tell the man off again when he noticed the many people looking at the odd pair. With all the stares and the never ending pleading of the salesman below him, Yuki couldn't take it anymore. It was all too embarrassing!

"OKAY! I'll buy your stupid crap or whatever!" The author shouted loud enough through the tears of the solicitor.

Immediately, the man looked at him with watery, happy eyes and replied, "Really! That's great!" He stood up like nothing had just happened at all and brushed off his suit. "Well then! Let me get the legal agreements to this sale!" He smiled cheerfully and searched through his briefcase for some paperwork.

Yuki shook his head in defeat and mentally punched himself for giving in so easily.

"Ah! Here we go!" The salesman handed him a fairly large stack of papers to fill out. "All you have to do is sign on the several dotted lines and the deal is yours!"

"Um, before I do, what exactly am I buying here?" Yuki asked cautiously, knowing that before any legal bond was made between the two, he had to know what he was purchasing for such a cost.

"A Chobit!" The salesman said without hesitation, grinning all the while.

"…." The novelist raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that? Some sort of expensive candy?" He asked sarcastically, though the solicitor didn't give him any room to joke around.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever you say buddy. Just sign here, and here, and here and here and hereandhereandhereandhereand…" The list went on. The sudden change in subject and directness of the salesman confused Yuki for the moment as he started to unconsciously sign every black offered to him. This was one of the things salesmen were famous for. It was skill one had to be born with.

"And that's it! Just write down your address here and the package will be delivered to you in due time!" He said in an all too giddy voice.

"Okay, anything else?" The author asked slightly irritated.

"Why yes! The, ahem… money please?" He extended his hand thoughtfully. Yuki snarled and took out his wallet, counting out the green leaflets to the exact purchase price. "Is that it?"

"Yup! 500$!" The salesman swiped the cash from Yuki's hand and flipped through it to see if it was indeed the right amount. Then, he swiftly slipped it into his front jacket pocket and smiled up at his customer. "It was nice doing business with you sir! I hope you are pleased with your purchase!" He tipped his hat at the tall foreigner, grabbed his suitcase, and marched off in the opposite direction, pleased with the sale he made today. And before Yuki could utter another question out to the solicitor, the swindler was gone in a flash, nothing but a dot in the distance.

The novelist sighed in exasperation. "Well he sure seemed like he was in a hurry." He peered inside his wallet to see only half of the money he brought with him left. "It's not the money issue I'm worried about though. I still don't know what I ordered." He wrinkled his mouth in annoyance and slapped the leather envelope together, shoving it unceremoniously back into his coat pocket. "I guess I'll have to wait until it comes in. And if it isn't something like booze or cigs, it's going straight in the trash." He crushed his old cigarette into the pavement below and lit up a new one. Deciding that he had enough excitement for today, Yuki headed back in the direction towards his condo, wondering all the while what his secret package could hold in store for him.

**Preview for the next chapter**: Yuki wait's a week until his package arrives and is shocked to see what it is!

**A/N**: Well, that's it! Hope you all enjoyed it. For those of you who read my other (unfinished) fics, I sincerely apologize for not updating in a while. I haven't had much inspiration lately, but I thinks it's coming back now. Don't worry! I'll finish up those fics soon, you'll see! See yall in the next chapter!


	2. Special Delivery!

A/N: Yay! I had some very nice reviewers help me sort out a few things about the Chobit world. They are actually all called persocons. Chobits are the very special kind of persocons that are almost human, like Chi and her sister Freya. But they won't be appearing in this fic. Now, there WILL be a few situations from Chobits that will show up in this crossover, but nothing having to do with Hideki and Chi. It's only between Yuki and his persocon. I will be doing "DEAR REVIEWERS" like in my other fictions, so be looking for a reply from yall's reviews every once in a while! I may having something good to say!

Suann- Thank you for correcting me on the scotch thing! I'm still underage for drinking and really don't know anything about alcohol. Not that I WANT to… I only like to drink champagne on special occasions. Just one glass, that is. But it was nice of you to point it out. I guess I should have asked my dad on that before I put anything. LOL!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction- Thank you too for giving me the info. on a chobit. I don't own the series, but I have watched a few episodes and read all the manga. That was along time ago though, so I can't remember too many things… I pity myself for my lack of knowledge, but thanks for being patient with me!

hokage- What! Shuichi is most definitely NOT going to be a girl in this! It wouldn't be Gravitation otherwise! He shall remain a cute young boy throughout this fic… ALWAYS! But don't worry. I'm not mad at you. I just didn't want you getting the wrong idea. I become very passionate sometimes… forgive me for that…

Okay! here's the second chapter!

CHAPTER 2: Special Delivery!

It had been a week.

A whole… damn… week.

Where the hell was that package he was supposed to receive? He knew it. That phoney salesman had tricked him.

"I thought there was something fishy about him. But if it was all a con, then why did he have me sign all those papers? Maybe they were fake?" He pondered over the issue for a while, then grunted. "Nevermind. All I know is that I just spent 500$ bucks on absolutely nothing." He glared at the television screen not too far away from the couch.

The novelist's apartment wasn't all that extravagant like anyone would guess of a such a wealthy guy. It has white walls, hard wood flooring, a TV, and a single painting lying above the midnight blue sofa. The kitchen was like any other old kitchen. Grey-blue tiles, a little island in the middle of the area, a fridge, cabinets, a pantry, and once again… white walls. The bedroom had a little more spice to it, er, as spicy as Yuki's taste could go. The walls were actually painted for one; a deep wine red. His bed was a matching color with tan and black pillows resting tidily against the headboard. His closet has sliding, wood shutters, his blinds were simply white and plastic, his carpet was a creamy tan; the color that house builders first put in a house (either that, or off-white). The bathroom has white tiles like the kitchen, and the walls were white too with some green ivy for the borders. The tub was cream colored, as well as the sink. In all, everything was pretty boring. It seemed like the only place where you could escape from all the bland features and paleness was the bedroom, which only invited women had the pleasure of seeing.

Eiri was never big on decorations or fancy designs. Clean and simple. That's how he liked it. Nothing too complicated or that would involve too much decision and planning. Why couldn't his life be just as easy?

The blonde got up to grab a cup of coffee, feeling that tonight would be another all-nighter for his latest novel. Adding in some extra black, Yuki stirred the brew softly, then threw the spoon in the sink afterwards. He blew on the strong cup of joe for a moment, and began taking small sips from his navy blue mug.

Once he was about to sit down in front of his desk and bring up the document he'd been working on for some time, there was a ring coming from the main hall. It was the doorbell. Agitated, the writer sat up along with his coffee and headed for the living room.

"Who the hell could that be?" He grumbled to himself while putting on his slippers lying at the front of the door.

He opened it, looked out, and saw… nothing?

"…" He stood stock still for a second or two. "Is this some kind of joke?" The novelist said outloud, wondering if the kids playing the prank on him were still around. Yuki was just about to close the door, until something bright caught his eye on the welcome mat to his apartment. He glanced down to the most shocking display he had seen since who knew when.

The still steaming coffee mug in his right hand slipped unconsciously and shattered on the ground into pieces of ceramic, nearly hitting the object lying on the ground in front of him.

"What…… the hell…?" He said under his breath, utterly confused at the site he saw before him.

On Eiri Yuki's doorstep, was an unconscious, real life, UNCLOTHED, human being. It was resting on it's back carefully, it's feet pointing away from the entrance. Yuki studied the specimen for a bit, eyes still wide, wondering how in the seven hells this kid got here. The girl had long, fluttery eyelashes, rosy cherubic cheeks, short jaw-length… uh, pink hair, and- it was NOT a girl! Whoops! Yuki failed to catch the slight detailing at the lower half of the boy. But, man, he sure had the body of a woman…

The author shook his head in disbelief once, and blinked to make sure he wasn't having hallucinations. To confirm his suspicions, Yuki bent down to touch the kid's arm and realized how undeniably human he felt. Soft, warm skin, like any other person would have; chest rising and falling is steady beats (good, at least he was alive). The boy still rested there on the mat, completely unaware of the older man hovering over him. The boy was so… sacred looking. Like a supernatural being from the heavens. There wasn't a flaw on his body. Everything about his was perfect…… except for those oddly familiar cat-like ears sticking out of his head.

'Not those again… how many people are wearing them nowadays?' Yuki thought mentally sighed. They were white all around, except for the underneath part which curved up a bit so you could see the orange color of it. The ear-like objects were shaped like half of a church bell, exactly like that girl's he saw a week ago, though the underbelly of hers were purple. Why did this boy have them anyway? Weren't they a girls only accessory?

The author furrowed his brow in frustration. "Further more, why is he on my doorstep? Did someone leave him here? It's hard to believe that a mother would abandon her… what, about 19 year old son at some stranger's apartment." That's when he noticed something attached to the kid's index finger.

"Huh?" The older man reached for the note, untied it, and opened up the letter carefully to see what was inside.

_Dear Mr. Yuki Eiri,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your package has arrived in perfect condition and is ready to be activated. There is a small manual on how to turn him on attached to this slip of paper. Thank you for your time and enjoy your purchase. _

_Mr. Yutaka_

The novelist grimaced at the note and was now convinced that this was some kind of sick joke.

"'Turning him on'? What kind of sick salesman was he? I knew this was too good to be true." Yuki crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground. He also noticed the handbook at the boy's side, but threw that inside for later on just to see what it held.

Yuki couldn't exactly leave the kid out here. Though it wasn't what the man had expected to get in the mail, he picked the boy up anyway to take care of him for the night and then get information from him in the morning on where he lived and stuff.

As soon as he lifted him up a foot from the ground, Yuki immediately fell down along with the boy.

"What the hell!" He stared at the kid and tried picking him up again. Boy, was he HEAVY! How much had this guy been eating? It felt like he weighed 200 lbs. With a little more force than before, Yuki managed to carry the boy into his living room and set him on the couch, sweating a bit afterwards. Maybe _he_ himself was getting to lazy…

The kid was still wearing his birthday suit, so Yuki decided to make the kid feel more comfortable when he woke up and put _something _on him. The blonde rummaged through his old clothing in the back of his drawers (you know, the shirts that you hardly wore but kept just in case something, uh… similar like this would happen one day). Luckily, he found a short-sleeved plain white T-shirt that would be perfect for the boy. Yuki had a little trouble getting the garment over him, but finally managed to put it on.

Well… it was certainly a little bit too big for the kid, stopping midway at his thighs, but it would have to do for the time being. The novelist also pulled out an old pair of briefs that he never wore anymore and slipped them on the boy. All of Yuki's pants that would actually fit his new guest were in the wash, so he guessed that the kid would just have to go bottomless for the time being. At least he had some type of covering on.

Now all that was left to do is wake the pink-haired teen up (at least he assumed it was a teenager).

"Hey… kid. Wake up already." He tried, but the boy didn't even stir. "Hello? Can you even hear me, you brat? I said get up and get out of my house." No answer. This was seriously ticking the author off because he was saying this loud enough that the kid would _surely_ hear him. So, he conked the guy on the head, thought not too hard to cause a concussion or anything. Just a slight headache.

His sleeping guest still made no effort to move.

'What's wrong with him? Is he sick? Does he have a fever? Is he even alive?" To make sure that the little idiot was breathing, Yuki felt his pulse and confirmed that there indeed was a light thrumming in his wrist.

'Weird…' Yuki raised an eyebrow in bafflement. 'I guess the kid is just a heavy sleeper.' He thought without much consideration, and went back to the entrance to close the front door. Unfortunately, a sea of luke warm coffee and shattered ceramic was blocking the way to the doorknob. 'Great… I didn't even noticed that I dropped it.' He scoffed and headed for the kitchen to grab a trash bag and mop. Luckily this was hardwood floor and not carpet.

After cleaning up around the door and closing it, he brewed himself another cup of black coffee out of habit. Throw in a cigarette and he had the perfect combination for a stay-up-late remedy. The novelist picked up his laptop from the desk, brought it over to the sofa and sat down next to the still unconscious boy. He worked on some more of his chapter for about ten minutes, but became distracted by the thoughts swirling throughout his mind.

Where did the brat come from? Why did someone leave him on his doorstep? Why the hell did that salesman sell him something like this? Did he think it was some kind of joke? There was a live human here, laying on his couch. It was fortunate that the kid wasn't hurt anywhere and that Yuki was home at the time. Otherwise, who knew what could have happened to the kid? And that manual…

"That manual…" He remembered the small booklet of paper that he carelessly threw inside his apartment. The writer looked up and saw that it was still on the floor in the middle of the living room.

"'… how to turn him on'? No… it couldn't be… that's ridiculous…" Yuki shook his head, completely banishing that thought from ever entering his mind again. Unless the boy was some kind of robot (which he doubted), there was no way that the phrase could be taken literally.

"That solicitor was just a wacko. I'll wake up the kid in the morning and send him on his way first thing." The author confirmed with himself and went back to typing vigorously, suddenly overcome with new inspiration.

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 done! Hope yall enjoyed it. Man, it's hard to talk on the phone and write at the same time! Yes, I am talking with my friend from school. She is doing most of the talking right now. I am blissfully unaware of what she's saying and tuning in only at the important parts. If she reads this, she's gonna kill me… HA HA! She can TRY! (sadistic laugh). Anyway, see yall in the next update!


	3. ALWAYS Read the Manual

**A/N**: Wow! Thanks your all of yalls' reviews! I'm surprise at how many I've gotten so far. I GIVE YOU ALL FREE COOKIES! Well… just pretend I am. Nice, warm, gooey, chocolate chip morsels from Heaven… sigh. We have those at school. They're great. Anyway! Enough about food, and more about fic! Here's chapter 3!

CHAPTER 3: ALWAYS Read the Manual

Tatsuha Uesugi was walking along his way down the pavement for a nice visit with his dear brother (we say 'walking' because the guy totalled his car a few days ago and Mika swore to never let him drive again). This morning was a very good morning for the teenage monk and his spirits were 100 up, so what could be better than taking this opportunity to spend it with one's only older male sibling? Well… Yuki probably couldn't say the same, but he'd have to deal with it anyway! Tatsuha was NOT going to come all the way down here to get a door unwelcomingly slammed in his face for being so considerate and loving! Besides… Yuki didn't have many friends (in case anyone didn't know) and it was unhealthy for him not to receive visits every once in a while.

And so, the dark-haired boy skipped up to his brother's front door, a smile adorning his good-natured face, and rung the doorbell.

--------------------

Inside, Yuki had just finished wiping the drool off his laptop from falling asleep on it last night… again. It was becoming a frequent habit of his, and a very nasty one at that.

The author glanced back at the living room and scowled at the STILL sleeping figure on his couch.

'Why the hell hasn't he woken up yet!' Yuki asked grumpily while drying off the last drops of drool on his computer. Once it was cleaned, he set it down on the counter, and went back into the den to try once more to wake the boy up. After much shaking and yelling, the kid was still sound asleep.

"Man, what did these guys send me? A human with no soul? A doll?… a robot!" While Yuki was imagining how the lifeless boy would look as a statue in his backyard, a high pitched ringing sound echoed throughout the apartment. He REALLY needed to get a new doorbell.

"Great. Company." The novelist slowly dragged his feet to the main hall, and glanced through the peep hole. "Even better… _unwanted_ company." Yuki rolled his eyes as his younger brother put his now large-looking eye up to the hole on the outside. 'Idiot. _You're_ not supposed to look through it.'

--------------------

Tatsuha blinked as cutely as he could once the door opened. The older Uesugi sibling just stared at him in utter disgust.

"Good morning aniki- saaaaan!" The monk chimed nasally. Without another word, Yuki shut the door roughly in the teen's face.

As the tired writer was going back to the living room, he heard a large crack from behind him and noticed that his door was being brutally chopped down into pieces with… an axe?

"Ha ha ha!" Tatsuha had made a good sized hole in the wooden frame already and had the axe firmly within his grip. "Not today brother! I'm in too good of a mood to put up with whatever you give me. So here I come!" He grinned cynically while cutting down the rest of what was left of the door. This image of Tatsuha was slightly perturbing the novelist, but all he could do was look on in silent awe as his entrance was being mercilessly hacked to death. It kind of reminded him of _The Shining_…

"Once again, I bid you good morning aniki! How are you doing this fine day?" Tatsuha smiled sweetly and rested all his weight on the axe.

"Well, it has now been officially destroyed… along with my door." Yuki noted.

"Ah, well that's too bad! Maybe I can stay here and keep you company?" The monk pleaded innocently.

"Yeah. That's the _last _thing I need right now." The novelist walked over to his brother, and kicked the axe out from underneath his elbow, causing the teenager to fall flat on the floor, letting out a yelp.

"Aw, c'mon aniki! We hardly ever get to see each other, right? What better time than to do it when I'm off from monk duty?" He stood back up and brushed off his clothes.

"So that's why you're here? Why are you wanting to spend your day off with me?" The blonde lit up a cigarette and plopped down on the sofa.

"Well, I figured you'd be lonely and all, since you usually don't get out much or even make an effort have friends, so I decided to-"

"-Mooch off me until you can pay off for the total annihilation of your car? Don't think so."

"Oh! So you knew about that little incident?" Tatsuha rubbed that back of his head sheepishly.

"Yup. Mika called and told me the whole story a few days ago. What, surprised? It's not like that's something she wouldn't do." He looked away thinking about how his older sister was such a worry wart and always updated everyone in the family about every possible thing happening.

"But that isn't the reason I'm here!"

"Yeah, isn't the reason my ass." Yuki mumbled cold-heartedly. Tatsuha sighed in defeat and decided to just drop the subject.

"Really Yuki, you're so-… cute…"

"Yes, yes, I kno- what!" The author looked at his brother in confusion and… well, disgust. He was expecting something like "oh, you're so mean" or "that's so cruel", but nothing like… cute…

"Uh, have you been to your doctor Tatsuha? Not the family doctor… you know, the special one?"

"Huh?…" He blinked, then cringed. "I wasn't talking about you aniki! I was talking about the babe on your couch!" He pointed hysterically.

"Hm?" The older Uesugi sibling glanced over at the still unconscious boy on his furniture and corrected the monk, "Oh… he's an unwanted guest." A ring of smoke puffed from the cigarette between his lips.

"Aw man, she's beautiful Yuki. How'd you manage to get a girl like her in be-… wait a minute… 'he'?" Tatsuha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He." Yuki clarified again.

After an intense and awkward moment of silence, Eiri then realized what his brother was thinking.

"NO you idiot! It's not like _that_!"

"Uh huh, _sure_ it isn't. I knew you had a taste for the other team, though I never wanted to believe it."

"Tatsuha…" Yuki growled threateningly.

"Oh, woe is me! My only older brother is dating men! What's our family coming to? It seems the taste for tacos weren't enough to satisfy your needs, and now you have switched to hotdogs. How dreadful. How utterly dreadful!" The teen said in his theatric mode.

"You shouldn't talk Tatsuha. You're bi."

"So? There's a big difference between being attracted to both sexes, and being attracted to only _one_. Besides, the only man that I'll ever have true feelings for is my honey, Ryuichi!" Little hearts began fluttering around his head in a bird-like fashion.

"Yeah yeah, I know, okay? You've told me this like a hundred times." Yuki rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"Hmph! That still doesn't explain why you have a boy at your house, Yuki. And half naked at that! What, did you take him in his sleep? I can't believe my own brother…"

"Will you stop with the drama already? It's getting on my nerves, and if you don't calm down soon I'm going to throw you out, got it?" The novelist warned in a menacing voice.

"Sheesh, okay okay! I wash just kidding with ya, bro. Don't go getting all upset on me!" He waved his hands defencelessly in the air.

"Tch." Yuki snorted.

"Anyway…" The teen continued on to a different subject. "… where did ya get the kid?" He asked in a serious tone.

"…" The blonde wasn't sure whether to mention anything about the whole salesman thing and how the boy got here, but it made no sense in not telling him now since he'd seen him. It would be confusing to anyone if they saw some random person lying on the solemn sofa of Eiri Yuki (especially to someone like a family member).

"Okay… I'll tell you. But that doesn't mean you have to go around spreading it to everyone, got it? Especially not Mika or Tohma."

"Got it! Now just tell me!" Tatsuha was getting excited about this, because the way his brother sounded made it seem like this was going to be a good story. And indeed it was. The teenage boy was at rapt attention the whole time, not interrupting Yuki once while he was explaining the situation to him.

"So, that's it. And now he won't even wake up." Yuk finished with a discard of his cigarette.

The monk rubbed his chin and smirked mischievously. "Wow… so that's what this is, huh?" He nodded all-knowingly.

"… What? What's what?" The novelist asked without showing any curiosity in his voice.

"Well… I've heard and seen these things before, but I've never owned one of course. Father would have a cow and say I'm defying the law of "monkism" or whatever." He shrugged.

"Own what? Humans?" Yuki scooted away from the teen a bit.

"No! I'm not that sick you know! I'm talking about persocons!"

"Perso-what?" Yuki shook his head, puzzled.

"You don't know what persocons are? Geez man! How deprived are you from society!"

"Shut-up and tell me about them! If you have any information on this kid at all then I'd like to know so that I can dump him on wherever place he belongs!" 'Maybe that's what that salesman called him. I had totally forgot. A persocon, huh?'

After striding thoughtfully around the room, Tatsuha became like an announcer from an infomercial.

"Well, a persocon is like actually a humanoid machine created for other people's company and entertainment. They are built in a very high-tech way that they seem almost life-like and have human qualities. Each persocon is different in their own way, and have different personalities depending on how you, the buyer, want them to be. You can't find these things in any local store, there's an official website and department that sells them and lets you personalize your choice. Appearance, personality, habits, talents, all yours for the picking. The only downsides to them is that they can short out from an electrical surge (though I can't explain how), they're weight isn't exactly that of a normal person's, and in order to work properly, they must have those ear-thingies sticking out of their heads. Funny, I didn't notice the one's on that kid until just now. I though they were earmuffs or something."

Yuki was quiet for a minute to take in all that his younger brother had just said. So… the little brat was an… android, of some sorts? But he seemed so… life-like. Of course, that's what Tatsuha had just told him, right? That they seem almost human? Though it was still hard to believe…

"So that girl on the street I saw was a…" He said quietly to himself.

"What bro?"

"… Nothing…… How do you know that this kid isn't pretending to be a persona or whatever (that's the Spanish word for 'person' by the way).

"It's persocon. And no, I don't think he's pretending. I mean, look how flawless his skin is? No boy that age could have skin that smooth and silky looking. Usually they're breaking out with pimples and stuff!"

"Yeah? Well, what about you?"

"Oh me? I'm just naturally beautiful." He stuck out his chest and smiled proudly.

"Yeah, and naturally egotistical."

"Hey!"

"Shut-up and help me figure this out here." Yuki poked the head of the pink-haired boy lying down, trying to find out a way to make him work.

"What? You're going to turn him on?"

"Yeah, how else am I gonna get him out of here? I sure as hell ain't gonna carry hi-" A sudden thought struck the novelist. 'Wait… turn on?'

DING!

There was the key word.

"I got it…" Yuki went towards the middle of the room, grabbed the booklet, and opened it to the first page that said in big bold letters, "PERSOCON CARE MANUAL".

"Hey! You got a manual! Good thing that salesman remembered to equip the little guy with one of those. Otherwise we might be a little lost!"

The blonde wasn't listening as he flipped through the pages to find some sort of information on how to "turn on" this kid, er, persocon.

"Damn, where is it?" He cursed while turning the pages harder.

"Hmmm…" Tatsuha stared at his brother, then at the persocon, then at the manual, then seemed to come to a sort of conclusion.

Yuki noticed this strange behavior and looked up to find his younger sibling groping the poor, defensless boy on the couch.

"Tatsuha! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Yuki asked, a bit disturbed by his brothers odd antics.

The monk answered while still feeling under the kid's shirt, holding him upright on the furniture. "I heard once that you have to turn on a persocon by touching a certain spot on their body and pushing on it. Maybe it's somewhere around here…" He pinched the boy's nipple as well as the other one, testing to see if it would wake him up.

"You're just trying to feel him up you pervert. Now let him go, for Christ's sake." Yuki slapped a hand to his head in shame.

"Hey, you keep reading, I'll keep feeling, kay? I'm not lying here!" Tatsuha told him with a stern face and reached down lower to stick a finger in the boy's navel.

"Sigh… you're a sick man Tatsuha." Yuki shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised to find you in the sexoffenders category on the news one day."

"Shut-up! You've brought home underaged women to your bed more than _I_ have!" He fumed.

"Because you're a stingy old monk, and I'm a free and aloof romance novelist. Can't help it if you got the shorter end of the stick."

Tatsuha was about to shoot back another smart comment, when Yuki tensed slightly. "Found it."

"Huh? How to turn the kid on?"

"No, how to knit him a scarf. YES, how to turn him on you idiot." The novelist glared at him, annoyed at the density of his brother's skull.

"Fine, be all smart-allick, you stupid, old…" He was death glared before he could finish his malevolent statement.

Yuki skimmed through the introduction and finally found the part where it told him specifically where to find the on switch. "It says that the on button is located is a discreet area so that no one can accidentally turn him off. I guess that's a good thing…."

"Well then? Where is it located?" Tatsuha urged his brother on.

"It says here that it's in the…"

Pause…………

"Yeah? In the…? In the mouth, in the nose, c'mon Yuki spit it out."

"…………" The author couldn't say anything. Instead, his face changed it's color into a nice rosy red, nearly lighting up the manual's pages.

"Uh, aniki?" Tatsuha looked at him sceptically while holding onto the limp form of the persocon.

Still no answer. Just light murmuring that the monk couldn't make out.

"Oh, give me that! Did you go brain dead or something?" He snatched the pamplet from out of Yuki's hands and read till he got to the part about the on switch. He kept reading, and then… froze…

Now he too could match the face of his brother's.

The atmosphere in the room got really heavy all of a sudden, until Tatsuha broke the silence.

"Wow…" He said at first. Yuki nodded slowly, agreeing with that exclaimation. "When they said 'turning him on' they really weren't kidding, were they?"

That statement awarded Tatsuha with a punch on the head and a lasting bump to prove it.

"Ow! Well it's true!" He yelled at his sibling while rubbing the sore spot on his scalp.

"Sigh…" The two pondered in brief silence.

"So how're we gonna do this?" Tatsuha asked.

"… I honestly don't know. It's a completely idiotic place to put the on switch, but I don't think there's any other way."

"Nope. It doesn't say anything in here about a second one. Looks like one of us will have to do the job."

…………………

"Oh fine! Just stop looking at me like that…" Yuki grumbled and gave a nasty glare at Tatsuha.

"Hey, _you're_ the owner, which means _you're_ responsible for it!"

"Yeah, and I won't be once I kick the thing out!" The blonde shot back and hesitantly took the male persocon from his brother's arms.

He sat there for a moment, perplexed at why the on switch had to be in such a… private area.

'Whoever thought this clever idea up had to been some kind of pervert…'

"Are you going to do it, or not?" The monk asked impatiently. He was earger to see what would occur after this.

"Hold your horses! This isn't easy for me, okay?" Yuki furrowed his brow in frustratoin. 'Why me?'

And in one swift move, Yuki tightened the grip on the boy's forearm, stuck his hand inbetween the silky smooth thighs, reached underneath his, um.. ahem.. manhood, and pushed a finger upward into the only hole available.

Tatsuha stared in disbelief. 'Wow, he really did it…'

Yuki's face was twisted in a weird way and extremely pink to boot! 'This is so wrong…'

It took a few seconds, put after a while the two heard a soft beeping sound, followed by a humming machine-like noise.

"What the hell has the kid got in there?" The younger sibling asked.

"Why're you asking me?" The other raised an eyebrow.

That's when they noticed the soft glow of light radiating off the persocon's skin and filling the whole room with brightness. Yuki let go of the boy and shielded his eyes along with his brother, who had backed up into a corner frightfully.

The persocon was hovering a few inches above the ground, his hair flowing lightly as if gravity had lifted him up. Suspended in mid-air, no strings attached… completely levitating! How in the world could a 2 ton object like that possibly be floating without any contact force? This only confused the two brothers more on how a persocon worked. Did all of them do this once first turned on?

A few seconds later, the boy bagan to go back to his original skin color, and land safely on the floor, his hair settling down. There didn't seem to be anything different about him, so Tatsuha decided to take the initiative and see what had happened.

"… What was that? I don't remember seeing that in the manual." He blinked and attempted to poke the boy but was too scared to do it.

"I don't know, but that… thing is getting straight out of my house once he's conscious." Yuki, slightly shaky, crawled back over to the center of the room to check on him as well.

"I wonder what's supposed to happen next? Check the manual again." Tatsuha prodded at the kid some more.

"No, you check it. I don't want you messing with him anymore like that. He might have an overload."

"Hey!" The younger Uesugi pouted and unwillingly obeyed the order of his aniki.

While the monk was flipping through the pages of anything about a bright blinding light or strange gravitational forces, Yuki examined the persocon more thouroughly. He felt the pink-haired boy's skin, but the texture didn't seem different. He looked all over the dimentions of his body, but nothing out of the ordinary (besides the same old ears sticking out of his head). Then why wasn't he waking up?

"Tatsuha, I think this thing is broken or something-"

The novelist's statement was cut off when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He watched the persocon for any signs of it again, and saw the kid's eyes twitch.

Yuki blinked.

All of a sudden, the younger male's lids snapped open in full attention. At first they were glossy and wide, with a faint flickering crossing over them like a machine would do, but soon after they became dull and soft, like a cloud had swallowed them.

The author was fascinated by this. It was actually alive! Finally, after all this time, it was waking up!

The persocon blinked.

Yuki blinked.

The persocon blinked again.

Yuki blinked again and twitched in annoyance.

The persocon stopped blinking and simply stared.

This creeped the writer out even more (sweat drop).

……………………(stunned silence)…………...

"SHU!" The boy leaped up and latched onto Yuki's neck, barrelling down to the ground in a loud thud!

This took the novelist by surprise and caused him to let out a sudden yelp.

"Hey bro! I found the page where it explains the- oh… never mind!" He smiled as he saw how lively the persocon was. "Looks like he's fully conscious now! Man, glad I wasn't in the line of fire. I heard those things are pretty heavy."

"Urg…" Yuki struggled to push the kid off him. "They… are. Now get the thing… OFF ME!" He yelled at the monk who was oblivious to his current pain.

"Oh! Sorry!" He grinned and helped pull the boy off of his brother.

The two human men looked over the humanoid creature as the persocon did the same. He then tilted his head cutely, his small lips slightly parted, and uttered quietly, "Shu?"

"GYAAAHHHH! HE'S SO CUUUUTE!" Tatsuha wrapped his arms around the boy and squeezed him in a bone-crushing hug (though this didn't affect the pink-haired wonder).

Yuki just rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "You're such a weirdo Tatsuha."

"Oh come on! You gotta admit, he is kind of a cutey." He smirked while still holding onto the boy, who was still a bit confused by everything and said again, "Shu?"

"Oh please… and get off him. You're going to suffocate him." The blonde replied stingily.

"Ho ho, looks like someone's being possesive." Tatsuha teased. Unfortunetly, that got him a kick in the head and booted to the other side of the room, seeing mini angry Yuki's twirling around his brain.

"Shu?" The boy said for the third time and gazed strangely at Yuki.

"What do you want, brat?" He muttered and gave his signature glare a try at the kid. It didn't even phase him.

"Shu."

"Why do you keep saying that? 'Shu'? Do you know how to talk?"

"It doesn't say anything about not being able to talk properly in the manual…" Tatsuha had recently gotten back up and searched through the booklet for this odd behavior. "Maybe he's a defect."

"That could explain the weird light coming from it earlier." Yuki nodded.

"But he seems to being working at optimum sufficiency."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Shut-up. And yes, I know what it means."

"Shu?"

"What the hell is he saying then?" Yuki growled.

"How should I know!" The monk defended himself. Both sighed in exasperation at the persocon, not knowing what to do with it next, as the boy gave his first smile of the day and yet again tilted his head, chirped out…

"Shu!"

**A/N: **Woo hoo! Chapter 3 was a long one. Hope yall will like it as much as I did. Isn't that funny? Chi in Chobits says her name in the beginning "Chi!" and Shuichi says "Shu!". Ironic, don't you think? LOL! Well, I think it's funny at least… anyway, thank you again for all the reviews! You've all made me very happy.

**BY THE WAY!**

Is it persocon? Or persocom? If it's persocon, then I've been saying it right. If it's a persocom, then I'll fix it in the next chapter. Sorry for all the questions on Chobit stuff, but I haven't read the manga in a while and I don't own it either! But someone please tell me this before I start on another chapter. I count on all of my knowledgable reviewers to help me with more information in the future if need be! Thank you!


	4. Shu is for Shuichi

**A/N: **Yay! The next chapter is here. I personally think that this fic is going pretty well. I'm glad a majority of you think the same! Oh, and thanks for all that have helped me with the conflict between persocon and persocom. Though… I've gotten a lot of different answer! I've asked my close friend (who knows about every single freaking anime in the entire universe) what the correct form of it was, and she said "persocom" because the "com" at the end stands for "computer". I thought it made sense, so I started to believe it was that. But then two other people told me that the Japanese say "persocon" and only the Americans say "persocom". So, in other words, I still don't know what is right! But, I have to make a decision sooner or later, so I'm making it now. I shall, from now on, call them… persocon. Besides, I looked up the word "Chobits- persocons" on google, and the anime reviews kept saying "persocon", so I'm pretty sure that's right! In fact, I guess you can call them either one, but I'd like to stay as tradition and true to the word as possible, so I'm using the "n" at the end.

ANYWAY! With all of that taken care of, I shall now present to you… the fourth chapter of My Chobit-chan! Enjoy!

**_CHAPTER 4_**: _"Shu" is for Shuichi_

Yuki was temporarily blinded by the persistent morning light seeping through the blinds of his window. He squinted aggravatingly at the intruding sun, trying to roll over to his left… but finding that he couldn't.

Something was holding him back.

Yuki sat up on his elbows and glared down at the heavy object attached to his right arm, sleeping soundly as if not having a care in the world. Of course, persocons didn't usually have anything to worry about except short circuiting, which he heard rarely occurred with them.

Somehow, the blonde novelist had been convinced into keeping the brat in his home… but ONLY for a little while.

'Now how did I come to that ridiculous decision again? Oh yeah…' He scowled bitterly as the memory of yesterday afternoon with his brother came back to him.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O à(Shu?)

Flashback

-.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- -.- à (snore…)

"Shu?"

"What the hell is he saying then?" Yuki growled.

"How should I know!" The monk defended himself. Both sighed in exasperation at the persocon, not knowing what to do with it next, as the boy gave his first smile of the day and yet again tilted his head, chirped out…

"Shu!"

The latter sat in a heavy atmosphere of silence for the moment, until Yuki stood up and stretched.

"Well, now that we've got him up and running, it's time to return him to wherever he came from." The novelist said without care.

"What?" Tatsuha asked incredulously. "You're not going to keep him? After he was offered to you for such a good deal? Why not?" The monk stood as well.

"Tatsuha… I, as you might not know, don't have time to take care of mechanically dysfunctional robots, given my career and all. Or maybe you don't understand that I have a deadline for a new book almost every freakn' month!" He rose his voice on that last part.

"They're not robots!" The monk yelled defensively.

"Androids, whatever!" The older sibling marched off into the kitchen to empty out his now cold coffee.

"Hmph! And they're hardly so low to be called androids either!" Tatsuha put his hands on his hips while correcting his brother.

"You know, that would be so much more interesting to me if I actually cared." Yuki said bluntly as he cleaned the mug in the sink.

"Oh, aniki! Why do you have to be so heartless all the time? Even to a cute boy like this one? I swear, you really do have a heart of ice sometimes." The teenager scolded.

The author finished his task, walked out to the den, stood face to face with his younger brother, and said in a low, cold voice. "Frankly Tatsuha… I don't give a damn." The blonde then headed over toward the persocon, and stood over him darkly.

"Okay. Fun time's over. Time to go home."

"Oh, yeah, like he's gonna understand you."

"Shut-up, I'll make him understand." He then muttered under his breath. "He isn't wanted here…"

The boy just sat there like he had been doing and blinked curiously up at the strange golden-haired human, having a hard time comprehending his words. So, he responded with the only phrase he knew. "Shu?"

"Ugh! Why do you keep saying that!" The writer asked angrily.

"Maybe he trying to annoy you aniki. I wouldn't be surprised, with your bad attitude. Can't you lighten up at all?" Tatsuha walked over to where they were and held out a hand to the persocon.

"And you think he'll understand that?" Yuki asked quizzically.

"Well, at least it's better than saying 'okay, get up and leave my house'." The younger sibling argued.

Now the pink-haired boy was really confused. One guy was saying something completely inaudible to his ears, and another was sticking a lim out… though he had no idea why. What were they trying to communicate? Well, since the darker-haired guy seemed to like it when he jumped on him and smiled a lot, he decided to do just that.

Without hesitation, the persocon smiled, and leaped onto the monk once again, and down they went, crashing to the ground.

Tatsuha let out a disgruntled "oof" and patted the boy on the head nervously. "Uh, yeah… nice to meet you too."

Yuki just sighed and shook his head.

The younger brother sat up properly, setting down their companion gently, and cleared his throat. "Ahem… since we're getting so friendly, I guess it'd be a good time for introductions, huh?" He smiled at the boy. "My name is Tatsuha. Tat- su- ha." You can call me Tat-kun if it'll make it easier for you."

The persocon just stared at him blankly.

"Tch. It can't even understand you. And why are you telling it our names anyway? He'll never see us again after this."

"Oh yeah." Tatsuha went on, ignoring his brother. "This here is my grouchy brother, Yuki. HE will be taking care of you for the time being. Right Yuki?" The monk eyed him expectantly.

"Wrong. He's getting out of here as soon as I can find what store he belongs to. That jacked-up sales guy probably stole him from somewhere for all we know…" The blonde shrugged and leaned all his weight on one hip.

The persocon looked on, puzzled at the two men's actions.

"Oh come on Yuki. It wouldn't be that bad! They don't eat, don't go to the bathroom, they don't even have real emotions, so he won't be able to bother you while working!" Tatsuha happily informed.

"Yeah, but just being around is a distraction. What if it decides to throw it's 200 lb. Weight onto my glass coffee table, thinking it was a cute, cuddly animal? Or what if it destroys the whole house with it's strange powers we saw before."

"Oh, whatever. He won't do something that drastic. The only thing you have to do is bathe them each month so their skin won't become all spotted or dirty. Even though a persocon's skin feels like a real humans, it's actually a certain soft, rubbery material that takes on the characteristics of flesh."

"Will you quit telling me stuff I don't need to know. I'm taking him back to the robot shop or whatever…"

"Well will you quit being so stingy and be responsible for once?" The younger sibling argued back.

As the two brothers kept bickering with each other about to keep or not to keep, the young persocon suddenly noticed how different the blonde one was acting apart from the other guy. Hmm… maybe he needed a hug too? Well, that's what he planned to do during all the commotion.

And so, as Yuki was about to spat a nasty remark to his brother, the boy stood up on his own, and glomped the unprepared writer.

"Ahh!" He let out a yell of surprise and nearly missed catching his balance.

"Shu!"

Yuki glared down at the persocon and scowled. "Get off me you damn brat!" And he harshly pushed the boy away.

Not ready for this, the pink-haired teen stumbled and fell roughly onto the couch… with Yuki's lap top on it.

A shuttering crunch could be heard beneath the persocon's weight.

Both human men looked on in horror, but the author's face was the only one as white as a sheet.

"My… my computer… my work…" The blonde babbled senselessly to himself. He reached out his hands as if to try and bring the machine back to life.

Tatsuha winced at the sight before him. He knew that his brother was going to explode any now. Great… he'll NEVER be able to convince Yuki to keep the boy now. That's when he noticed the kid was silent, and trembling. He stepped closer to realized that the persocon was staring at Yuki with large watery eyes, tears gathering up in the corners. He was about to… cry?

Oh man…

"Sniffle… sniffle… Shu?… hic…" Obviously, the shove from Yuki had upset the boy and was now sending him into hysterics.

"Uh, look little one, don't worry about my brother. He's just a big jerk who never thinks before he…"

Too late.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!"

For being so quiet the whole time, it was amazing that the kid had such powerful vocal chords at the moment. And who knew that persocons could cry? Tatsuha didn't…

Yuki was still in utter disbelief that his newest novel, with one more chapter left to do on it, was crushed helplessly under a 2 ton weight. The boy had moved off the lap top a little bit just enough to see the condition it was in… it was like an elephant stepped on it. After the shock, anger began finding it's way into the novelist's features.

Meanwhile, the pink-haired boy was still sobbing loudly and Tatsuha was doing everything he could to shut him up.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. It was an accident, okay? He didn't mean to push you, he was just playing! Come on kid, just please stop crying…" He hung his head hopelessly as he saw that the persocon wasn't relenting in his crying.

"Grrr… Eiri! You started this, make it stop already before your neighbours come in and start complaining or something! They'll think we're holding the kid hostage!" He shouted through the screaming.

Yuki leered heavily at his younger sibling and yelled back, "That damn kid just broke my lap top. The last thing I need right now is comfort him!"

"But it's your fault, if you hadn't pushed him, he wouldn't have sat on your computer and he wouldn't be crying!"

"WELL HE'S NOT MY PROBLEM RIGHT NOW!" Yuki was slowly growing from angry, to furious. All this excitement was really getting to him, and he definitely felt a headache coming on. That's when he felt a sharp pulsing in his temples and this ceased his continuous shouting. He held the side of his forehead and closed his eyes in pain.

"Ah, shit…" He cursed and half looked away. God, he hoped he wouldn't cough up anything again…

"Uh… aniki?" The monk's face was replaced with concern as he slowly stood up, ready to help his brother if anything happened again. Maybe all this commotion wasn't good for Yuki's health. It had been a pretty rough morning so far.

No one noticed, but the persocon had mysteriously stopped his wailing to have gotten up and walked over to the hurting novelist. Tatsuha had seen this and he raised an eyebrow in confusion. 'Uh… is he sure that he wants to be that close to Yuki when the guy is that mad?' Thought he didn't interfere.

The persocon looked up blankly at the man and hesitantly raised a hand up to touch his left cheek.

The writer's head was still throbbing and he thought that at any moment he would become sick, but right then Yuki felt this small action and opened his eyes to see the boy standing in front of him and laying a hand on his face.

'What the-?'

The pink-haired creature stared at him curiously, as if he was fascinated just by the mere sight of him. Yuki felt similar to a goldfish at the moment, but he was too busy noticing the boy's almost enticing eyes burning intensely into his own. It was like… he knew that the author was in pain, and that he wanted to try and sooth it. The novelist was about to let out a chuckle, but thought it better to hold it back.

The boy uttered a small word, one they had already heard too many times.

"Shu?"

It was like he was asking if Yuki was okay, though he didn't say it directly.

The blonde's eyes widened in realization of the kind gesture and softened. The boy seemed so… human.

Yuki smiled lightly, and whispered, "Thanks. I'll be fine."

Even if the persocon had trouble understanding his words as well, he smiled gleefully, somehow knowing what the man with golden hair had said.

Tatsuha was oblivious to the gestures the two were giving one another, and blinked.

Yuki and the boy heard these groaning noises coming from the other side of the den and looked to see what it was.

"Ohhhh…." The monk moaned. "My head… I think I'm getting a headache too… oh, it hurts… that pain…" The teen whined and put the back of his hand to his forehead, feigning pain.

The novelist glared aggravatingly at his brother while the persocon just took his hand off the warm cheek and tilted his head, baffled by the sounds coming from the golden-haired man's look-a-like.

Shut-up Tatsuha. You don't get headaches." Yuki sneered in a partly envious voice (since Yuki is the only one in his family that received migraine symptoms) and walked over to his brother. He then began effortlessly pushing the monk toward the entrance/exit.

"Uh, aniki? What are you-?"

"I think you've overstayed your visit, dear Tatsuha. Now it's time for you to go." The blonde opened the door and shoved his younger sibling onto the outside mat.

"B-but what about the-" Before he could finish his question, Yuki had slammed the door in his face.

"Aniki?… ANIKI!" Tatsuha desperately banged on the door, yelling through the wood. "Please let me back in! We need to figure out where the persocon is gonna go!"

"Shut-up! Go home already! Mika visiting me every day is more than enough for me!"

"But Yuuukiiiiii! What about that kid!" He refused to leave until he knew that his short tempered brother wouldn't kill the boy for ruining his lap top.

"I've already decided! Now go away!"

"Huh? You have? Well, where is he going? I wanna know so I could visit him!"

"………" Long pause. "He's staying here… for a while." The novelist said almost shyly.

This left Tatsuha in a stupor. "… I thought you said that you didn't want to keep the kid here. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, I figured since the brat doesn't have a receipt attached along with him, that we won'd be able to return him anyway. So, he'll stay here for the time being until I can find someplace that will take him. Who knows, maybe he was originally stolen and somebody's looking for him." Even though the answer was logical, it still seemed unusually kind of Yuki… enough that his little brother could tease him for it.

"Awww, so you DO have a soft spot in your heart for the kid. I knew you'd come around sooner or later. He is a little cutie, isn't he? Wait… does that mean you're only keeping him to… YUKI YOU PERVERT!"

"That's only YOU Tatsuha!" The author yelled back, a pulse forming at his head once more.

"Oh, I'm up to your dirty little tricks now Yuki. Don't you ONCE think I'm gonna let you do anything nasty to that innocent bundle of cuteness Yuki! I'll be keeping my eye on you…"

Yuki opened the door, a pair of weights in his hands.

Tatsuha gulped.

"I should be saying that to YOU!" The novelist didn't hesitate to then throw the exercise equipment at the monk and drive him off his property. The darker-haired man began screaming 'RAPE!' while running down his long driveway and into the streets, nearly getting hit my an eighteen wheeler.

Yuki looked on until his sibling was nowhere in sight, and mumbled, "Psychopath…"

He closed the door, and turned around to find a head of pink hair blocking his vision. The kid was kind of close… a little too close for comfort. All he was doing though was staring up at the blonde without any certain expression on his face.

The writer backed away a bit, scooted up against the wall, and slipped into the living room once clear of the glomping bomb.

He then laid eyes on his newly broken computer and sighed. Great… how was he supposed to work _now_? His whole story was in there, as well as his ideas and inspirations. No way in HELLS was he writing it all down on paper by memory. And it was all because of that stupid, mechanically challenged, brat…

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to keep him for a while after all…

The persocon walked past the blonde, and examined the cracked computer.

"Don't touch it anymore brat. You've already ruined it enough." Yuki warned, but the kid either didn't hear him, didn't understand him, or simply wasn't listening to him.

The boy picked up what was left of the machine and held it for a while, as if was seeing how the contraption was feeling at the moment. Yuki chuckled at this idea.

'Maybe he can feel other machines emotions. Yeah right…'

The persocon then laid his hand upon the front of the lap top, and waited until a soft blue light began emitting from his fingers. Immediately, the wires and chords that were snapped in the process of sitting on the computer began fixing themselves like magic. The lap top looked brand new afterwards!

The boy looked up at the man and smiled and said, "Shu!" as if he was telling Yuki "Look! I fixed it!"

The author didn't know what to do. He was amazed at what this kid could do. He, the one who broke the expensive piece of equipment in the first place, had repaired it like no big deal! What else could this creature do!

Maybe there _was_ an advantage for keeping the brat around for a while…

--------------------------

End Flashback

--------------------------

Well, at least the brat had fixed his lap top. He had also checked earlier to see if his story was still there, and indeed it was. In fact, the thing was running better than it ever had before!

'Guess that's the power of these things… these… persocons? Yeah… I'm pretty sure that's what that salesman said he was. Hm… whatever.' The blonde proceeded to wake the boy up, and received of what would be one of the many glomps to come.

"Ugh… yes I know. You're an affectionate guy aren't you?" He said rhetorically. The kid just smiled up at him like always. How did he manage to be that happy in the morning anyway?

'Hm… I guess I should stop calling him 'guy' and 'kid', huh? Well… brat is an exception.' He turned to look down at the boy and thought hard about a name for him. There wasn't any mention about a name in the manual, so it seemed like the naming process was up to him.

"Hmm… what should I call you. I guess 'brat' won't work when we're out in public… if I ever let you out in public."

"Shu?" The persocon tilted his head.

"Why do you always say that? I don't get you. Is that what you want to be called? 'Shu'? That's a pretty weird name." He wondered to himself.

……

"How about Shu… ichi?" He presented to the boy. The younger man just smiled and repeated the phrase.

"Okay then. Shu and ichi. Shuichi. How's that? I don't feel like coming up with anything fancy right now, so you'll just have to deal with it."

"Shu!" The persocon kept showing his pearly whites at the blonde and nodded firmly. Even though he didn't quite understand what was going on, it make sense to him a little bit… maybe he'd learn more later on.

"Good. So whenever anybody asks for your name, all you have to say is 'Shu' and they'll know. Okay, we've got that all settled." Yuki stood up and headed for the kitchen. Time for some breakfast.

Shuichi just sat there, not moving an inch until Yuki glanced back at him.

"You coming brat? I know you can't actually eat, but I don't think you'd wanna just sit in here all alone and stuff."

The boy blinked, smiled, then skipped over to his new caretaker to join him for whatever he wanted him to do.

This was going to be quite an adventure for the both of them.

**A/N: **YAY! Chapter done! Hope you all like it. Sorry I hadn't put up the previews for the other chapters before! I forgot since I had never done it in my other stories.

**Preview for the next chapter**: Yuki and his persocon (now formally known as Shuichi!) adjust to the life of having another person to live with around the house. And Shu gets some new clothes!

How's that? It doesn't sound very exciting, but I asure you, it WILL be. Look forward to it! And thank you for all of your reviews. More of them for this next chapter would be just fabulous!


	5. Adapt and Modify

-1**A/N**: Alright! Chapter 5 of my story. I really hope you all like this one. Thanks for all the reviews! I'll be sure to reply to them now, so after this chapter, remember to look at the **DEAR REVIEWERS **(note: I usually only reply to the reviews that I can answer questions to or I think are interesting… so ask my any questions you have and say something that'll get me talking!). Oh, and since so many of you have been asking… Shuichi will learn to speak more clearly later on in the plot! I promise! Chi learned to, and so should he, so don't worry everyone! Okay, now on with the fic!

**CHAPTER 5**: _Adapt and Modify_

After breakfast that day, Yuki had to figure out what was to be done about where Shuichi would sleep. Since he had plenty of room in the den to make a comfortable living space, he decided to put some blankets and a pillow on the couch. It would be soft enough and _strong_ enough to hold him. The novelist wasn't sure whether putting the pink-haired doll in his bed would be too much for the springs or not.

Shuichi's vocabulary hadn't expanded any since arrival, which was secretly killing Yuki inside. The blonde wanted to know where this kid came from and if he remembered anything that had happened to him. Though, he was only a machine, so it's not like he had an actual life before.

'What am I thinking…' Yuki thought to himself the first time he considered that.

Shuichi analysed his caretaker's movements the whole time he was setting things up for his new guest. He found the actions quite fascinating and had taken up a small habit of mimicking the blonde. Whenever the novelist bent down to pick something up, Shuichi would do the same with his large curious eyes looking on to follow the rest of Yuki's gestures. Unfortunately, this caused the boy's long white shirt to ride up on him and reveal a little bit of the persocon's brief-clad butt. It was actually very cute, but the author straightened up right away, which made the smaller man copy him.

Other times, Shuichi would just mirror the simple actions that had nothing to do with manual labour, like stretching. The writer would raise both his arms in the air and curl his neck to the side in order to pop some of his aching muscles, and the persocon would remain faithful to his habit. This allowed Yuki to see the delicate almost hourglass curve underneath the flowy garment Shuichi was wearing, along with the boy's rear sticking out lazily. The pink-haired kid didn't exactly stretch like his caretaker did though, just reached up above his head and held his arms there.

All of these mimicking movements started to taunt Yuki's reaction, each time finding it harder to take his eyes off the boy's slender form. That's when the blonde man came to a definite conclusion:

"We're buying you some clothes." He pointed accusingly at the persocon.

All Shuichi could do was smile softly and point back at him like this was some sort of game.

"Shu!" He chirped.

--------------------

Meanwhile

--------------------

Down the road from Yuki's apartment… a LOT further down, was a house of enormous structure and status. In other words, it was a mansion.

Inside this mansion lived the boy genius, Fujisaki Suguru; a human being of scientific knowledge beyond Albert Einstein's wildest dreams. This young man of high class wasn't exactly old enough (or even look old enough) to be a school professor, but he sure had the brains for it. With his lush aqua-green hair and deep forest-colored eyes, no one would guess that this pretty little face with his petite form and small body would have an I.Q. of… well, let's just say it's a _very _high number…

At the moment he was in his large, spacious library/office working on a part to one of his many persocons. Because of his great wealth and power, Fujisaki was able to purchase a numerous amount of these creatures to his liking. What surprised people is that he didn't have to fill out any paper work for them…. This was an ongoing topic among all classes, but sooner or later it dropped to just minor gossip. But not only did young Fujisaki buy persocons, he had the ability to create them as well. No one, not even his closest acquaintances (except for one, but you will find out who that is later) knew about this special talent of his. It was a well kept secret by he and his persocons. In fact, that's part of the reason he preferred to have these creatures as maids and servants around his mansion, for if he had hired real humans they could leak out this information whenever they liked. Persocons, no matter what you did to them, remained loyal to their masters and would never violate their codes of conduct unless the caretaker orders them to.

Fujisaki, though an excellent creator of persocons, has had quite a few glitches in his making of these beings, and often has to fix a few things afterward. This time, the green-eyed boy was repairing the visual lens of one of his robotic maids which allowed her to see.

He was intently concentrating on the gadget and moving some things around with a thin metal rod, when that certain maid came in to see how he was doing.

"Fujisaki-sama? Can I assist you with anything?" She asked politely and tilted her head with a small smile.

After a brief silence, Suguru looked up from his work and replied, "Oh, Itsuka. No, thank you. I'm almost done with your lens here. So don't worry, okay?" He smiled softly back at her.

"Thank you, master. Just call if there is any progress." She bowed and turned to walk out the door, but only ended up running into the door's frame. She yelped in surprise, steadied herself, and went out the correct way, her short brown hair bouncing along behind her.

Fujisaki shook his head hopelessly. 'Maybe I should switch her off for the time being. Though, she said she didn't want to be shut off and wants to continue doing her job, it's going to be hard for her to see where she's going without these.' He looked down at the contraptions.

"Sigh…" He heaved, and was about to work on the lens some more when the phone rang on his desk. He grumbled lowly, picked up the handle and spoke nonchalantly into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Ah, yes. Is Fujisaki there at the moment?"

"It's me."

"Oh! I'm sorry Fujisaki. You sound so much like some of the maids around your home." The man smiled into the phone from the other side.

"I think that's an insult, Tohma." Suguru twitched.

"Oh, no, not at all!" After the man, formally known as Tohma, had had his fun with the boy, he straightened up and spoke in a little more serious tone. "So, how are you? Haven't heard from you in a while."

"I've been really busy. It seems as if all of my persocons have been malfunctioning at once." He groaned. By the way he talked with the man, Fujisaki was obviously familiar with this person.

Tohma chuckled kindly. "Don't worry. You'll master the skills someday. In the meantime, I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh yeah? And what would the great Tohma Seguchi want of me?" The aqua-haired genius lifted his hand up in the air exaggeratedly.

Seguchi smiled on the other end. "Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call me great… but I need you to check something out for me on your computer. Can you do that, or are your hands full at the moment?"

"I'm kind of preoccupied right now, but what is it? I'll remember." Did I mention that he also had the memory of a recording machine? Fujisaki kept fiddling with his gadgets, a little pestered by the fact that he had to do a favor while he was so busy.

"I'm sure you'll like this request." Tohma said in an all-knowing tone. Suguru just rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I need you to find the location of a certain persocon that I've been trying to track down for some time now."

"What, did the buyer forget to fill out some paperwork again?"

"No, nothing like that. In fact, I'm not even sure if this special creature has an owner yet."

"So why do you want me to look for it? What's so special about it?" The boy continued with his work.

"It's…… a Chobit." Seguchi uttered quietly.

The boy genius's hand stopped abruptly from doing any further repair on the lens and froze all over. At first, he thought that Tohma was joking with him, but then again, when does THE Tohma Seguchi ever really joke about something like this? He blinked and shook his head before asking:

"Uh, what did you say again?" The boy was becoming anxious now.

"I said…" The older man repeated himself. "I want you to trace the location of a Chobit for me."

Yup. He said Chobit.

"The poor creature was stolen somehow from intruders that entered the building a week ago. We were doing experiments on it at the time to see if this being really was a legendary Chobit. So, it's been asleep since then. But just yesterday, our monitors and tracking devices picked up a signal different from all the other electromagnetic waves in the city. It was a powerful one, full of energy that you'd never believe unless you saw it. I swear that I could feel the sonic boom beneath my feet after that. We think that the Chobit was switched on at some point by somebody, but because of that incident (the mass of inhumane energy) our equipment was screwed up and we couldn't track the creature anymore."

Tohma waited a while for this all to sink into the boy. All he heard was complete silence.

"Now I know that you have the same technology that our company has, and that's why I'm entrusting you into finding this Chobit and bringing it back to us. Can you do that Fujisaki?" Tohma asked sternly.

Regaining his composure in order to impress Mr. Seguchi, Suguru answered quickly, "Yes. I'll try."

"Good then. Thank you Fujisaki. I know that you'll be able to find it. If you need any help, please feel free to contact my personal search team and use some of out equipment we have that's still in tact."

"Oh don't worry about that. I think I can handle this on my own." Suguru grinned self-righteously.

"Alright. I'll phone you later this week to see how you're doing." And with that, the Seguchi hung up.

Just as the green-haired boy hung up as well, he let out a big breath of air and sunk back into his chair. "I can't believe it. I got a job from one of the most powerful businessmen in Japan!" He smiled dreamily. Someday he hoped to become that politically famous. "Even though he _is_ my cousin, I certainly don't hear from him much…" Suguru shrugged and rung a small bell that was placed at the corner of his desk.

Seconds later, a persocon maid with long, luscious brown hair and deep blue eyes came gliding in beside her master's desk.

In a soft, kind voice she spoke.

"Yes master? Do you need anything?" The maid said, smiling all the while.

"Yes Ayaka. I would like you to record a grand moment in history on your hard rive if that's okay with you." He closed his eyes defiantly and pointed his index finger in the air.

"Yes sir." The persocon, known as Ayaka, went silent for a moment and her eyes became blank, meaning she was in processing mode.

After telling the maid about how Tohma gave him the assignment, she warped out of processing mode and praised him.

"That's quite wonderful master. I'm so proud of you." She smiled brightly.

"Ah, thank you Ayaka-chan. You're always supporting me." Suguru held her hand gently in consideration and smiled back.

--------------------------------

Back to Yuki and Shu

--------------------------------

Along the sidewalks of Tokyo city, Shuichi came flowing down the lane with oversized, baggy pants and the same billowing shirt as before. All of Yuki's clothes were WAY to big, as to be expected. The blonde held onto the persocon's hand, keeping the boy from tripping over his pant legs. A few people noticed the pink-haired creature and complimented on him to the owner, who currently was ignoring all of their praise. Two school girls squealed when they saw the utterly adorable Shuichi flopping along beside the extremely gorgeous man. Another woman, along with her persocon daughter, called him a "cutie" in a sweet motherly tone. Some punk guys glued their eyes to the girly figure of Shuichi and licked their lips while whistling and cat-calling him. Yuki shot a death glare back at the men and off they went at the speed of light.

Once the novelist saw the first men's department store on the block, he quickly rushed in, Shuichi in tow, and began restlessly searching for some boy's clothes.

The smaller men's section was way at the back of the store, so that's where they stopped.

"Okay. Let's see… would these fit you?" Yuki held up a pair of jeans to the boy's legs and shook his head disapprovingly. "Nope. Too big… of course…" The author hadn't doubted this would happen.

Meanwhile, the persocon gazed curiously around at all the people bustling, cash registers ringing, and mannequins staring at him. Yuki momentarily had to let go of Shuichi's hand in order to reach deep back into a clothes rack for a certain sized shirt, therefore letting the boy wander over to a particular outfit he liked on one of the life-sized dolls.

Large purple eyes were hypnotized by the knee-length, khaki shorts with tons of pockets and a black studded belt resting limply at the mannequin's hips. The shirt was a burnt orange color and classified as a partial turtle neck since it didn't come all the way up the neck. At the shoulders, there were zippers that caused the sleeves to come off if it was too hot. But what Shuichi really liked about it was the dime-sized silver loops along the sides of the long sleeves, and at each loop hole part of the cloth was open, then closed up until it came across another loop hole (in other words, there are somewhat raindrop shaped holes going down the sides of the sleeves, showing some skin). Lastly, the pattern on the shirt had indented ridges going vertically from the top and down.

Though the persocon couldn't exactly figure out what drew him to the outfit, all he knew was how much he admired it and wanted to see how it felt.

So, without hesitation, Shuichi climbed onto the platform which the mannequin was standing on and began feeling the texture of it's clothing slowly. People from afar watched this strange display and moved away from the section. And hey, who _wouldn't_ when you see someone caressing the body of a inanimate object?

Yuki had just found the perfect pair of pants that the boy could wear and pulled them out.

"Ah. Here we go. I think this'll fit y-" He turned around to see that his persocon was missing.

"Huh! Shuichi?" It wasn't long until he found the little idiot messing with one of the mannequins on display.

"What the hell! Shuichi, what are you doing?" The novelist made his way toward the boy.

When Shuichi heard his name, it startled him because he had forgotten that he was with his master, and turned too swiftly, knocking the mannequin off balance.

It came tumbling down…

… onto Yuki.

During the accident, the author had saw the danger, and leapt in front of Shuichi, taking the brunt of the hit himself. The two had fell to the ground in mess of real and fake limbs.

All of the customers looked to see what the commotion was and stared wonderingly. Yuki held his head and rubbed it lightly, cursing to himself in embarrassment and pain. Shuichi, on the other hand, just gazed curiously up at his master and blinked. Well… being pinned underneath him and all, there wasn't much else to do except lay there and blink…

The writer looked down back his violet stare and shook his head

"You're an idiot."

The manager had come out, along with a few employees and helped get the mannequin off of the two customers, apologizing profusely for the incident, saying that the doll had not been properly set up right.

Yuki didn't want to cause trouble and tell them what really happened, so he left the explanation at that.

After everything had settle down and the blonde man had reassured the workers that they were all right, Yuki turned to Shuichi and said,

"Geez, first time at a department store, and you already get us in trouble."

Shuichi lowered his head at first because he knew that he somehow had gotten them into trouble, but quickly perked back up and gasped. There was a small bruise present atop the blonde man's head.

Yuki didn't know what the persocon was so worked up about and raised an eyebrow in question.

The next thing he knew, the pink-haired boy had gotten on his tippy toes, held his head between his tiny hands, and was kissing the purple spot delicately.

Yuki was too stunned to notice how rapidly the pain was disappearing.

Once Shuichi had finished in his ministration, he rolled back onto his feet and smiled lovingly up at his master, letting out a small, "Shu!"

The author blinked, rubbed the spot on his head again, and didn't feel any ache coming from it.

What had just happened?

"Shu?"

The author snapped out of his daze and peered back at the boy in front of him.

"Oh, right… um, what were we here for again?… Clothes! That's it. Maybe we should go to a different store though. I don't want you to cause anymore trouble for them…"

"Shu!"

"Huh? What is it now?" He folded his arms.

Shuichi pointed innocently to the mannequin still trying to be hoisted up by two employees.

"What about it?" Yuki asked carelessly.

"Shu, Shu!" The boy scampered over to the doll and tugged at it's clothes.

It took a while before the man could process what was being said, until a little light bulb clicked in the back of his head. "Oh! I see. You want the clothes on the mannequin?"

"Shu!" The persocon nodded in triumph at getting his point across.

"Well…" The author scanned the outfit for anything he didn't like, found nothing, and responded, "Okay. That's be your first set of clothes for today."

Shuichi did a little hop in the air with glee, sensing that, by the approving look on his master's face, he was getting the outfit.

Luckily, Yuki and Shuichi received the outfit for free, as courtesy of the staff and manager to compencate for the mannequin incident. They didn't have any sizes on the racks for Shuichi to have, so the employees took the clothing directly off the fake body itself!

The boy's cheeks were flushed with a sort of anxiousness as the odd pairing headed down toward the next store. He didn't exactly know what this was all for, but Shuichi wanted to be as close to his master as possible and thought that putting on garments similar to his would help. It was a cute gesture, though unnoticed by Yuki.

Since the pants on the persocon were already slipping off, the novelist had Shuichi change into his first outfit right away while they strolled the sidewalks, stopping by each window that caught the boy's eye.

By the end of the day, Shuichi had a little more stuff to wear than Yuki bargained for. The persocon's favorite clothes was the one he was wearing now (with the orange, long-sleeve and khaki pants); a neon green sleeveless shirt that had a black suede, belly high jacket to go with it and dark blue jeans; a white peasant shirt that ruffled out at the ends of the sleeves which had some brown leather strings in certain places, and some Arabian-looking cream-colored MC hammer pants that had different, intricit designs and stopped at mid-shin. There were many others, but too many to describe.

Yuki didn't have a money issue with it since he was a best selling novelist and was paid VERY generously. What the man really paid attention to that day was how his persocon looked in all of his choice outfits. Yuki particularly liked the black, flare pants that tightened at the ahem upper region considerably, along with the lavender button-up shirt. It was a sophisticated look, but on Shuichi it was rather cute…

The blonde hung up all the boy's clothes (and shoes they had bought) in the spare closet and nodded, satisfied with their work today.

"Okay. Now you don't have to borrow my clothes anymore. Isn't that a relief…" He said more as a statement than a question.

"Shu!" The persocon chirped and put his hands behind his back, tilting his head up at the author happily.

"Hm." The older man smirked. "Well, glad you had fun. But we are NOT going on another shopping spree for a loooong while, that's for sure." Yuki rubbed the back of his neck tiredly and headed toward his study. "I gotta go work. Just… stay in here or whatever. Watch T.V." Yuki closed his door and proceeded to sit down at his desk.

"Finally. Some peace and quite. I hate going out in the city during the afternoon. That's when all the people start coming out. Ugh…" The writer was just about to pull up his current document when he felt a prescence beside him. Peering towards his side warily, he saw the pink-haired persocon staring at him blankly, as if wondering what he was doing.

"I thought you were going to watch television or something." Yuki tried in vain to get his point across about wanting to be alone, but Shuichi stayed planted to the same old spot, staring almost fondly at his master.

The novelist sighed in exasperation, got up, and went out to the living room, the boy following behind.

"Fine. You win. I'll watch it with you." Yuki plopped down on the sofa and lazily reached for the remote, turning the channel to a cop show. Shuichi sat down gracefully next to him and folded one leg up on the couch underneath him, smiling at the glowing pictures present on the T.V. screen.

"Hm. Baka." Yuki glanced at the unusually giddy boy and averted his eyes back to the box in front of them, while Shuichi smiled at the program with absolutely no clue with what was going on. He was just happy being with Yuki.

A/N: Ugh… I feel like this chapter wasn't as well done as my others. Probably because I've just finished it here at 11:07 at night and tomorrow is a school day b/c we need to make up for that stupid snow day we missed last year. Sheesh! It wasn't even snowing anyway! Well, I shouldn't be complaining too much. After all, tomorrow IS my birthday. Woo hoo! I'll be able to see rated R movies! Which means me and my friends will be going to see Silent Hill the movie this coming Friday! YES! I've played all four games of Silent Hill and I'm so excited to know that they've made a movie of it. I'll be cheering Pyramid Head on! raises fist in the air jubilantly Anyway, I thought it was the coolest thing when I found out many years ago that Shuichi's b-day is a day before mine. OH SO CLOSE! But close enough for me. His is April 16 while mine is April 17. Awesomeness! Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHUICHI! And to me as well since it's tomorrow! This chapter is in honor of both of us. Oh yeah! And here's yall's…

**DEAR REVIEWERS: **

**Sutaina Sion**- Thanks! Saying that a character from an anime is IC is very flattering to me (if I'm trying to make them seem like they're in character, that is… which I was! smiles). I wasn't too sure about the cursing all mankind thing at first, but since you (my dedicated reader) thought it was good, I thank you for reassuring my skepticality.

**Seriously delusional**- YES! triumphant face Poptarts!……… I ate it! And it was yummy. licks lips Anyway, I'm glad you got the chance to see both of the animes. Guess my fic came at the right time, eh? Thanks for reading!

**YueYoukaiEclipse**- Oooo! Is your name the "Eclipse" from Demon Diaries! LOVE that manga. Let me know! Anyway, I'm glad you liked that part. I try to make these things funny as possible. Shuichi won't be able to talk for another chapter or so, but he WILL soon! YAY! Wow, that's the first time someone's called me a sadist…… should I be flattered? blinks I think I will be! cheers

**Dice**- HA HA! I like the thing about how "its okay to fall in love with your toaster or washing machine" part. That made me laugh. That WOULD be kind of awkward… But, first of all, persocons are not exactly your every day household appliance. Second of all, no I don't understand your apprehension towards my premise b/c all you've explained is the fatal flaw in Chobits but not in Gravi, therefore unclearly stating the reason why the two can't mesh together in my fic. And third of all, if you don't like the fic, don't waste your time commenting on it then. smiles Gooday!

**Moonlit-Angel007**- Hi Moonlit Angel! Haven't talked to you on AIM since that first time! We need to talk some more. I'll have to find time though… but anyway. Thanks for supporting my idea, and thanks for the tip on the PC thing. Oh, and I have no idea what that kanji says either. sweat drop Mind translating? Heh heh…

**Rabid behemoth**- Yup! I like your way better. So I'm using "persocon". The Japanese way! Woot!

**Rannettia**- Ummm… pregnant? I'd have to pass. smiles uneasily But talking, I CAN do. He will soon, promise! smiles

**Nuriko Kurosaki**- Um, I know that's his first name. sweat drop Why do you clarify? The name can be said two different ways. Eiri Uesugi (first, then last name), or Uesugi Eiri (last, then first name which is how the Japanese say it). I usually like to keep it simple or I sometimes type down whatever comes to mind first, so sorry if I didn't type it your way. Well, Shuichi always seemed heavy to Yuki in the anime, so I decided to keep it that way whether he's turned on or off. Thanks for the review and keep reading! smiles


	6. Yuki Yuki Yuki!

-1A/N: Wus'up evr'baaaahdeh? Sorry, just felt like sayin' that. Well, in case some of yall don't know, I have just completed one of my fan fics, "Looks Can Kill". Check into that if ya want. Also, if anyone has heard of Silent Hill before, I'm making a fan fic of that too, but it's not up yet, so look forward to that all you SH fans! Woo hoo! I got done cleaning my bathroom right now, and it is sparkling clean, if I do say so myself. And don't worry, I made sure to wash my hands afterward.

OKAY, down to business! Dis is chaptah six of "My Chobit-chan", so I hope ye all enjoy it. Sorry 'bout my talkin' funny, I don't know why I'm doing it. I mean, I'm from Texas, but I'm no hick, that's for sure. (No offence to those who are or have the accent! I'm not making fun of you!) Anyway, let's get down to business…… again…

Chapter 6: "Yuki Yuki Yuki!"

Now that the pink-haired persocon, formally known as Shuichi (or Shu), finally had some decent clothes for going out in, there was still one more essential that had to be obtained by the youth.

Learning how to talk.

Having somebody around the house saying the word "Shu" all morning, all afternoon, all evening, and every single 24 hrs. of the day was starting to give Yuki ticks (and no, not the bug kind of tick).

Yuki had tried to have the boy listen to these old "How to Speak Japanese in 24 Hrs." tapes, but all the boy would do was stare at the cassette player and watch the little circular knobs turning the film around and around and around until he got dizzy and fell over. The author then tried teaching Shuichi himself at least how to say the basic things necessary in order to get around in life, but all the persocon would do was blink at him and glomp the man unexpectedly.

That's when Yuki came to the conclusion that Shuichi would just have to find out how to talk normally like every other person had to when they were babies.

By listening and learning.

It would probably take a while, but the blonde didn't really mind if the boy was quiet most of the time instead of rambling on like some other person. It helped him get work done easier and faster.

In order for Shuichi to tell his caretaker what he wanted, the boy would either point at it or touch it for permission to have it. Then, Yuki would either nod, or shake his head no if it was something not to be toyed with. Like, his lap top for example. The persocon had wanted to wash it along with the dishes, but luckily had (in his own little language) asked Yuki before simply doing it. The novelist had saved his precious computer from the innocently destructive grasp of Shuichi before it plunged to it's death into murky waters of the sink.

"Well…" Yuki started as he made up Shuichi's futon, straightening out the blankets and pillow. "… My brother called a while ago and wanted to see how you were doing, so be prepared for a surprise visit."

Shuichi tilted his head.

"Did I mention a very unpleasant surprise visit?" The writer grumbled under his breath.

The boy chirped out a little "Shu" and waited for nothing in particular.

"So we better get some clothes on your first. Do you remember how I told you to put on clothing?" He inquired.

Shuichi's face lit up as he skipped off to the hall closet where his outfits were and dug through them. He pulled out the already matched articles and closed the door. The bustling persocon then scurried over to the couch, laid down what he was to wear, and took off his new silky sky blue pajamas which Yuki had bought for him. The long white T-shirt he at first wore wouldn't have been enough to keep him warm at nights, though there was really no reason to have him be warm since he was just a persocon.

The author headed toward the kitchen once he heard the toaster pop up and buttered the crispy bread for himself. When he came back out with the plates, the older man looked his guest over and nodded in approval.

Shuichi had picked out the light pink sleeveless shirt with a white, shoulder-less jacket that went over it (zipper included), and khaki capris to go with it. Though the bright red sneakers didn't exactly fit the ensemble, Yuki let it go, figuring the boy would get it right at some point.

"You know that Tatsuha is gonna go ga-ga seeing you in that top. It shows quite a bit of skin there." When he said "quite a bit", he meant just the shoulders and upper chest/collarbone area. Shuichi didn't respond, just looked at the novelist curiously.

"Nevermind. Tatsuha also has respect for cute things, so I know he wouldn't try anything with you." Besides, he's got his "honey" Ryuichi Sakuma to drool over…"

Shuichi didn't know who that "Ryuichi" person was, so he didn't pay attention to the name and kept staring at the blonde.

It wasn't too long after that the younger brother arrived in a plain old T-shirt and jeans to visit "two of his most favorite people in the whole wide world".

"So, it seems like Shuichi has adopted some fashion sense, has he?" Tatsuha noticed the cute outfit on the persocon.

"Somewhat. He still has a little ways to go in relation to matching colors together." Yuki didn't know why he was caring so much.

"Well, I say that those red shoes bring out a little of his personality."

"What personality?" The author rolled his eyes.

"Aniki! Don't be so mean to him!" The human boy turned back toward Shuichi. "Don't mind him. I think you look very nice in that outfit." The monk-in-training complimented.

Shuichi just smiled, somehow knowing that what the man said was good.

Yuki was sitting on the sofa, an early morning cigarette caught between his dry lips as he spoke. "Tatsuha…"

"Yes aniki?" The boy answered while feeling the material of Shuichi's clothes.

"… Why are you here?" The blonde asked seriously.

The novelist's brother paused a moment in his fondness of the persocon and said nothing.

Yuki waited.

Shuichi blinked.

"Oh Yuki, Yuki, Yuki…" Tatsuha chanted innocently while turning towards the famous writer. Shuichi's ears perked. "Cannot your favorite brother who you've lived with and loved throughout your life come and visit you once in a while?"

"First of all, you're my only brother, and I'd like to think of it more as being stuck with you throughout my life." Yuki replied nonchalantly.

Tatsuha chuckled. "Oh aniki, you slay me! I know that you remember those times we used to play with one another. Frolicking along a field of flowers, catching bull frogs at the family pond, climbing great oaks and playing tag… oh, such fun memories." The younger man reminisced.

"Strange… that's not how I remembered it. Wasn't it more like you pushing me down the _hill_ of flowers, sticking frogs down my shirt, wacking me with tree branches and wrestling me to the ground until I had a mouth full of dirt?" Yuki glared at him.

"Aww, Shuichi you look great in these clothes! I hope to see more of them on you sometime."

"Shu!"

Tatsuha had turned his attention back at Shuichi as if he didn't hear a word Yuki said.

"_Tatsuha_…" The novelist fumed.

Later that day, Tatsuha had left for a huge sale up at the music store, giving the persocon and it's owner some space again.

Yuki was busy scheduling out his calender for the month and Shuichi was exploring the closet in the hallway where his clothes were kept. He discovered a few different things in the space while looking for his shoes earlier. The persocon pulled out a large fool's hat with the jiggling bells attached at the ends and tried it on. It was so big, that the hat practically swallowed his head. Shuichi managed to pull it up a bit and make it stay, though his ears were still covered.

Another unexpected knock came from the door. Shuichi had recently learned to open the door for anyone who made that noise since he always saw the gold-haired man do it, so that's exactly what he did.

The first thing the persocon noticed was the thick, mahogany hair cascading down their guest's shoulders. The woman had grey blue eyes and a generous amount of red lip stick painted upon her lips. Her suit seeemd slightly business, a twead blue skirt that came down to her knees and a twead blue jacket with one button to match, along with a white blouse underneath. Her brow was set into a determined expression, but morphed to confusion once she saw the pink-haired boy at the door. As if realization hit her, the woman changed back into her old stubborn look and asked abruptly,

"Where's Eiri?"

Shuichi just stared at her hair, in awe at it's fullness and beauty. "Shu…" he uttered quietly.

"Hm? Hey, kid. Are you going to answer me?" The woman raised an eyebrow at the boy's weird behavior. Still she got no response.

"Sigh… look, I'm sure he hasn't told you or anything, but Eiri is my brother and I need to speak with him. Is he home?" A wind picked up and blew the woman's hair back and forth, causing the persocon's head to sway side to side.

"Alright, then. That's all you needed to tell me." The woman took the boy's head movement as a sign of response.

Shuichi then regained his senses and looked up at the lady with bafflement.

"Could you just tell him to call my cell when he gets back? It's important that I talk to him." The mahogany-haired woman paused before completely turning back around toward her bright red convertible. She looked the new kid up and down and let out an exasperated sigh.

"So, this is what Eiri's into now? I swear, my brother has strange taste." The woman made one last glance at the fool's hat on Shuichi's head and pivoted toward her car.

The boy stared at the shiny red automobile zoom off from the driveway and down the street. He had no idea what just happened, but the lady seemed really nice.

Shuichi headed back inside, the hat still ringing on head. Yuki heard the foreign, yet familiar, sound and popped his head out to see what the noise was. Once he got a look at what the boy was wearing, the blonde nearly drobbed his paperwork.

"……… Um… Shuichi? Where did you get that?"

"Shu?" The persocon skipped toward the man and smiled, the bells jingling all the while.

Yuki whitened as he realized what the hat was from. It was something a certain "friend" of his gave him for a company costume party once. He quickly snatched the hat from Shuichi's head.

"Ahem… you look like an idiot with that on." Yuki opened the trash bin and threw the obtrusive hat away.

"It covers your… ears anyway." Yuki was having a hard time deciding whether they were really his ears or not.

The persocon just stood there, which he did half the time anyway.

The author noticed that the boy had hat hair and reached out to fix it. While doing so, he brushed against the "ears" of Shuichi, and became curious. Yuki stroked the plastic-like material and rubbed them lightly. He tried pulling them, but nothing happened.

'What exactly are these things anyway?' He thought.

Shuichi's eyes started drooping and he decided that whatever his owner was doing to him at the moment felt pretty good. The boy leaned into the touch and smiled dazily.

What made the novelist come back to reality was the soft cooing sound the persocon was emitting from receiving the massage-like treatment. The boy's eyes were closed, the long lashes resting gracefully on his pinkened cheeks. His lips were slightly parted and rounded as he made small mewls from his mouth.

Yuki's blood became hot, and it wasn't with anger, that's for sure.

The blonde pulled away and made a bee line for his study, whichi Shuichi knew he wasn't allowed to come into. After the door slammed shut, the boy opened his eyes slowly and stared at the door. He then felt his ears, noticing that his owner didn't do anything to them. Maybe it was a sign of affection? Or maybe they were dirty? Shuichi went to look in the hallway mirror to see what had happened.

Though the persocon's ears hadn't changed from Yuki's strange massage, his face was a little different. Shuichi poked at the pink blush that was settled in his cheeks, wondering what the strange discoloration was and meant. After a while it went away, but Shuichi kind of missed the tingling feeling that came with it. Did is owner give him that feeling? Did he make him that way? The persocon smiled happily and chirped a 'Shu' of delight. The golden-haired man had done something nice for him… whatever it was.

In the office, Yuki was having a hard time getting the pink discoloration on his cheeks to go _away_. Just the look on that boy's face was so…… cute. It made Yuki want to…

"What the hell…?" The author smacked himself in the head. "This is pathetic. Getting embarrassed over a robot. What has that kid done to me?" With that, the writer shook his head one last time, and pulled up a random document to work on from his files.

--------------------------

"Thank you, please come again." A pleasant faced woman smiled at the redhead while handing him the bag with his purchases in it.

"Thanks." He smiled back and exited through the automatic doors. He squeezed into the tight fitting crowd of Tokyo rush and headed toward his car which was parked much farther down from the store. Parking spaces were scarce during this time of hour.

He glanced inside the plastic bag to admire his new shirts and necklaces. One article of clothing was long-sleeved and a solid lavender, while the other was black and white and vertically striped. The guy was into bold clothing, feeling like it made him more independent. The necklaces went well with button-up shirts when the first few buttons were open to show off the jewellery. One was a small gold chain that had a plain cross at the end of it (since his other one was getting old), another was smaller and silver with black and white beads spaced out on the chain. The redhead bought one last item that he wasn't sure was a worty purchase, but didn't mind trying it out. A thin, black, leather choker with a silver buckle at the front. Maybe it was too girly…?

"Oh well. Guess I'll try it out sooner or later." He shrugged and continued toward his car.

While strolling down the sidewalk, a man stopped him and asked him for directions to the closest ATM.

"You just take a right up here, cross the street ahead, and-" The redhead paused when he saw a head of long, luxurious brown hair swaying in time with its step. The girl was giving money to a charity organizer that had a bucket for cash dedicated to the orphanage. When she turned around, the intensity of her blue eyes made even the sky itself envious.

The redhead blinked for a split second in awe before the man asking for direction popped up in his view.

"Um, hello? Then what do I do?"

"Huh?" The teen snapped out of his daze and looked at the stranger in confusion. "Uh, oh! Sorry. Um, yeah, turn right, cross the street, and keep going until you pass a bakery. It's right after that."

"Thanks buddy." The passerbyer bowed and headed off. The redhead quickly looked back to where the girl was on the other side of the street, but found that she was gone.

"Hm… I wonder where… she went…" The teen stretched his head out and looked around in different directions to see if he could spot the brunette beauty, but came up with no results. Pursing his lips in disappointment, the redhead kept walking toward his vehicle, going home for the day.

-----------------------

Suguru was currently fixing another Chobit part of his (cracking one of the lens accidentally in the process and, remaining awkwardly composed, obtained a spare one in the drawer), when his most trusted servant and persocon came in to confront him.

"Ah, Ayaka-chan. Did you get what I needed?" He asked warmheartedly.

"Yes, sir. Here is what you requested." The mechanical woman gave her master a bag with some essential tools to help with the process of his inventing and repairing.

"Thank you. You may go reboot if you need to. Oh, but wait! I shall need the leftover money that you got back from shopping."

"Yes, master." Ayake pulled the money out of her pocket and handed it to the boy.

"Okay then… hm? That's odd…"

"What is it, sir?"

"Those parts you got me should have cost less than how much money is gone from this." He held up the cash. "Where's the rest? I hope the man you bought from wasn't a swindler. If he is, then he won't get away with-"

"Oh, no sir! That's not the case. I… I gave some money to a charity organization on the sidewalk. It was for the place where little children live when they have no family. I'm sorry if you don't find that pleasing. I can go back and get the money I spent…"

The boy genius paused a moment, as if trying to analyse something deep in his mind. "No, no. That's all right, Ayaka-chan. What you did was good, and it makes me proud that you would do such a kind act." He smiled softly at her.

Ayaka smiled back. "Thank you, master." She was happy that her owner had been pleased with what she had done. Maybe she would give to the orphanage more often…

-----------------------------

Yuki's eyes were starting to hurt from staring at his computer screen for so long, and it was forming into a headache. He stood, stretched, and went to the bathroom to retrieve some medicine for the pain. After taking the pills, he decided to eat a little something so he wouldn't feel dizzy from the medication.

In the den, Shuichi was sitting on the floor, just looking blankly at the carpet. The author saw this, was used to it, and headed for the fridge.

"You know, if you sit around all day, you'll become lazy." The blonde informed halfheartedly. There was no answer.

"I'm not done with work yet. I'm just getting something to eat." He let the persocon know. But still, there was no small "shu" emitting from his mouth.

"Why are you so quiet?" The writer turned to face the boy, but only succeeded in losing a staring contest with him. "Sigh, whatever. Do what you want." Yuki pulled out some left over pizza and a beer to eat. He was on his way to the oven to heat up his lunch, when he heard a small voice from the living room.

"Shu… S-Shu… yu…"

"Oh, so now you say something. I haven't heard you speak a word since after breakfast." The older man shook his head and placed the pizza on a large cookie sheet to bake back to normal.

"Y… Yu… ki…."

"You're stuttering. What's wrong? Cat got y-"

Yuki stood stock still.

…………

Were… those just words coming out of his mouth?

"Y… yu… ki…"

'Kamisama…' The blonde thought and dropped the cookie sheet holding the pizza.

Those weren't just any words… it was his name!

"Yu…ki… Yu…ki… Yukiii… Yuki, Yuki, Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki…" The boy just kept going on.

"You… You're talking…" The novelist said, too shocked to say anything else.

"Yuki Yuki Yuki!" The persocon flashed a bright smile at the older man, extremely happy for his accomplishment in being able to say his owner's name.

"Yuki… yeah, that's right." The blonde nodded in astonishment, a small smirk making its way onto his face. "Where… how, did you learn that?"

"Yuki Yuki Yuki!"

"Yeah, that's my name. But how did you-"

"Yuki Yuki Yuki!"

"Um, Shuichi-"

"Yuki Yuki Yuki!"

"…"

"Yuki!"

"……"

"Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki…"

---5 minutes later---

"… Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki-"

"Okay! I get it! You know how to say my name, that's great! Now would you learn some other words too so you don't have to keep repeating it over and over and over again!" The novelist was trying to work on his book, but the boy kept on imitating a broken record player and it was driving Yuki insane! He never knew he could hate his name so much until now.

It wasn't technically Shuichi's fault. He just wanted to show his owner how smart he was and please the man. But Yuki discovered there's a point in life where you can show a little too much love…

Though… it was nice to here it said from the persocon's lips. And at least he learned a new word, right? So it wasn't that bad after all.

"Yuki Yuki Yuki!"

Well… maybe there wasn't any harm in encouraging the boy to expand his vocabulary a little sooner…

A/N: Hey! Haven't updated in a while. It's late, I'm tired, but I couldn't leave yall hanging! I'll be extremely busy this summer, and I'll barely get to be at home, so I decided to finish this chapter up before things get too hectic. I will try my best though to keep up with the new chapters and everything. Bare with me until then! Thanks!


	7. Job Hunting

**A/N: **Well, I'm back after a whole year of not updating a single thing (except for those Pokemon and Silent Hill fics). I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive my absence. Being a senior has made me busy, forgetful, and overall lazy. I haven't felt like writing something in forever. But now I have a spark of creativity going, so I'd better use it quick! Here's chapter 7 (in case people have lost track) of My Chobitchan.

**Chapter 7**_Job Hunting_

Finally, half way through the night, Shuichi had stopped repeating Yuki's name and fell asleep in the living room. The novelist himself was still working, but once the ringing of the name "Yuki" in his ears had ceased, he got up to check on the little bugger. He smirked at the sight of his "pet" curled up on the rug sound asleep. Not wanting the boy to be uncomfortable, Yuki heaved him onto the couch and covered him with a blanket.

The blonde gazed at the persocon and his frivolous pink locks that kept falling into his face. Yuki swished them out of the way and gasped softly when he saw Shuichi move. Luckily, he didn't wake up.

'What a strange thing you are.' Yuki thought. 'I mean, I know you've been strange since the first time you came to my door, but really… how did this all happen anyway? And why?' Yuki remembered that swindling salesman on the street's sidewalk and made an irritated face at the flashback.

"Out of all the people in Tokyo, why'd he have to choose _me_?" The novelist sighed, running a hand through his hair, and went for his bedroom. Before entering his domain, he looked back at the sleeping figure, 'Though I guess… it wasn't such an unfortunate incident…' Yuki closed his door, plopped down on his mattress, and fell right asleep.

--------------------

Meanwhile, Fujisaki had quickly gotten Itsuka's lens and started right away on his assignment from Tohma.

Finding a missing Chobit.

In all of his wildest dreams he had never imagined such an opportunity to pop up out of nowhere. But since his cousin's research facility's electronics were all going haywire from that sonic energy wave, his services were the only ones they could count on.

It got Fujisaki quite cocky to say the least.

Finally, his equipment would be put to the test and then Tohma would have to respect him! What a lucky break!

He was also excited about being able to find a Chobit for personal interests. He'd never seen one before, though he knew they looked just like an ordinary persocon. Maybe he could do some of his own research on it, strictly for data gathering. It'd be awesome if Fujisaki could figure out the machinery in these creatures and perhaps build something similar to it's hardware. Then he wouldn't have to be the one fixing persocon parts anymore!

"Alright! If I want to find this thing before something happens to it, I'd better get to tracking it down. Hopefully the guys who stole the merchandise haven't done anything to hurt it."

Fujisaki began rapidly typing information into his super computer, doing everything he could to find a trace of this mysterious being.

It was going to be a long night.

-----------------------

Yuki yawned and stretched thoroughly. He got a cramp in his leg from the strain but flexed his feet to make the pain disappear before even starting. After laying in bed for a few more minutes, Yuki got up, brushed his teeth, got some comfy clothes on and headed out to the den. He went to the kitchen, heated up a cup of coffee and retreated back to the living room again. He took a sip of the espresso, yawned again, and looked at the couch.

Which was empty.

"Shuichi?" Yuki called out, waiting for a response in one of the other rooms.

"Shu?" He said once more before checking the kitchen again, the bathroom, the closet, his bedroom, the laundry room, and under the couch.

"Where the hell could he b-"

Then he noticed the ajar door…

"Oh fuck."

-----------------------

In a blissful manner, Shuichi bobbed up and down the sidewalk in the middle of town, surrounded by hordes of people rushing to get to somewhere. He kept his eyes straight though, not losing focus of what was important.

That morning, Shuichi had gotten up to watch some early television while his owner was still sleeping. He saw these advertisements that promoted jobs and showed people doing their jobs. Shuichi recognized these occupations as what Yuki had too. He knew the golden-haired man wrote things in books and that's the way he was able to live here and provide for himself. It seemed everyone had jobs to sustain their normal way of life. Everyone except for Shuichi.

So that's when he decided to go out, along with his orange beanie hat that covered his ears, and get a job too! He wanted to impress Yuki and show that he could earn a living just like the rest of the world. Maybe this would help out with his owners problem of "paying the bills" (he heard Yuki talking about it over the phone to that guy who looked like him but with dark hair).

Shuichi didn't want to tell Yuki because he was afraid the matter would burden him in his writing… and because he wanted it to be a surprise!

The persocon had no idea what he was going to do first though. There were so many buildings in the city, it was hard to decide which one looked interesting to work at. Was it just so easy as to walk in a start a job? He would soon find out.

Shuichi looked up at the name of one store, but couldn't understand what it said. He peered inside the window and saw a lot of people eating at tables. This must be a restaurant!

Shuichi headed in timidly and glanced at all the customers eating their orders. The persocon stood there for a while, not sure what to do, when a woman came by and asked, "How many sir?"

He looked at her and blinked, not responding.

The seater asked one more time, in case he didn't hear her from the noise of the people. "Sir, how many?"

Shuichi still didn't know what to say, but instead looked past her into the kitchen area which was revealed through a window on the wall across from all the tables. He pointed to it and said one small word.

"Work?"

"Huh?" The girl, puzzled, looked behind her and replied. "Yes… they work here." She nodded.

"Me?" Shuichi pointed to himself, trying to tell the nice lady he wanted to work here.

"You? You work here? Oh, then why didn't you say so? You better get in the back then before the boss catches you slacking off." The woman totally misunderstood his message.

"Funny, I've never seen you around before… you new?" She asked.

Shuichi didn't say anything, but simply bowed and headed off towards the kitchen.

"Hm? What a strange guy…" She shook her head and went back to seating other entering customers.

Meanwhile, Shuichi was surprised how easy it was to get that job. Maybe all businesses were that way. You just walked into a store, asked for work, and they give it to you. How nice humans were!

Shuichi opened the flapping doors of the kitchen and saw dozens of cooks in white uniform bustling about here and there. Some were putting spices into pots, others were stirring something, and others were chopping up food. The persocon didn't know where to start, so he decided to follow this one chef around and copy what he did.

First, the guy grabbed a butcher's knife, as did Shuichi. Then, he got out a slab of meat and started chopping it roughly, as did Shuichi. And he plopped it into a boiling pot of water, as did Shuichi. Finally, the chef got a few spices and started shaking them into the mix. Shuichi couldn't read the labels, so he picked the bottles that had the prettiest color powder in them… the extra red ones.

He then opened the lid and saw how the chef was putting some into his hand and dashing the food with it. Shuichi did the same, except he dumped the whole bottle onto his palm and threw it in. They both began stirring for a short period of time. That was when the chef finally noticed Shuichi.

"……"

"……"

"……"

"……"

"Um, do you work here?"

Shuichi took a moment to think, and nodded exuberantly.

"Oh, okay. That scared me for a minute. Not just anybody can come in here and cook, you know. By the way, where's your uniform? I haven't seen you around the kitchen before." The man seemed to be in his twenties.

Shuichi remembered the girl saying the same thing, and responded in the same way. "Me work."

"Uh huh. I can see that." The guy smiled pleasantly. "What are you making there? Same thing as me? It seems you put the right spices in. Mind if I taste it?"

Shuichi's eyes brightened. He knew that word! Taste. Yuki would always do that when he wanted to see if he liked the food he (Yuki) made.

"Taste?" In an immediate response, Shuichi thrust the spoon full of piping hot water and sizzling spices towards the man's face as he'd seen Yuki do.

Unfortunately, he did it a little too harshly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The chef held his eyes in pain and was thrashing all over the place because of the intense agony he was in from the liquid splashing into his eyes from Shuichi's violent swing of the wooden spoon (on accident of course).

The persocon just stood there, baffled by this man's sudden behavior. One thing he knew for sure though, that same scream had come out of his owner's mouth when his laptop fell on his foot once. The employee must be in pain!

Shuichi rushed over to the guy and grabbed his sleeve to aid him, but the chef lost balance because of the tug and ended up falling into a metal shelf of pots and pans. The whole story fell over and onto the tile floor. One of the pots hit another cook in the head, which caused his food to completely spill down another worker's shirt. The employee screeched because of the hot temperature and threw her tray into the air. The tray was launched at the hand of another chef, causing the knife in his hand to be thrown forward right into the hair of another guy, which attached him to the wall.

Everyone stopped to see what all the commotion was, all eyes directed at the one who caused it.

The chef's eyes were still burning, but through his watery vision, he could see how bad the situation was. Food was everywhere, utensils were scattered, people were either shaken or injured, and the kitchen was a complete mess.

Shuichi looked around at the destruction, wondering if he did something bad. Whenever he made messes at Yuki's house, he usually got scolded for it, but right now everyone was just staring. He then saw the guy that the knife had almost hit and saw how expensive his suit was… a VERY expensive suit indeed.

The swollen-eyed cook noticed this through his haze as well, and recognized him as none other than…

"Oh… shit…"

The manager stood stone still, obviously shaking with rage, and simply pulled away from the wall, his toupee still stuck to the wall. Calmly, he went over to the two delinquents that started all this and faced them grimly.

The chef knew what was coming next…

--------------------

The now fired cook and Shuichi sat on the sidewalk together hopelessly.

"AND DON'T YOU EVER STEP FOOT INTO MY RESTAURANT AGAIN!!" The manager yelled out one last time, and shut the doors.

The chef held his chin in his hands and sighed with grief. "Well, I screwed that up."

Shuichi glanced at the sullen boy and blinked. He then realized how much harder it was to lose a job than to gain one. It took so much for that man in there to get mad at what happened. Even saying sorry didn't work.

"Damn it. What am I going to do now? That was the best job I've gotten so far." He stared sternly into the street as if he were talking to it.

The persocon tilted his head at the man but didn't say anything. He knew that he had taken part in this whole mess somehow, and he knew that the man beside him was sad about losing his job. He felt guilty for some reason.

"Shu…" The persocon said meekly.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I almost forgot you were there." The chef gave a weak smile. "Sorry about all that in there. You shouldn't have been the one thrown out. It was all my fault."

Shuichi seemed to understand the boy's feelings and shook his head.

"Aw, thanks. But I was just clumsy. This was the only job I had been able to keep for a long time. But it looks like I'll never be working here again." He shrugged.

Shuichi kept staring and gasped when he heard a sound of pain come from the cook.

"Ow… my eyes still sting. Guess that was more pepper than the recipe called for…" He rubbed them, but it didn't do much.

Shuichi reacted to the man's pain and took his brunette head into his hands. He than kissed each eye softly.

The chef was too shocked to move, but regained his senses once the pain started dissipating and his vision was clearer.

"Huh?" He blinked a couple of times. "How did… they're all better. What did you….?" He looked at Shuichi with a confused look.

The pink-haired boy just smiled and said, "All better!"

The chef didn't know what happened, or what this stranger did, but for some reason he felt a soothing sensation inside of him, as if some weight had been lifted off his shoulders, giving him a chance to breath.

Shuichi blinked curiously, and tilted his head again as if to ask what was wrong. "Shu?" His beanie was already half way off his head from all the ruckus in the restaurant, so that one turn of the head was all it took for the boy to reveal his persocon ears.

The chef's eyes widened at the sight.

"You're a…"

--------------------

Yuki had grabbed his coat, his keys and his grip after discovering that Shuichi had left the complex on his own. What the hell was that boy thinking?! He knew he wasn't supposed to go out alone! Something could happen to him being as fragile and clueless as he was.

"Argh! Once I find him, he's getting a straight talking to." Yuki's eyes narrowed in annoyance while he shut the door to his car and zoomed off to find his little pink pet.

--------------------

"Wow… I never knew you were a persocon. That hat hid all traces of it." The chef marvelled while walking down the sidewalk with his new companion.

Shuichi enjoyed this stroll after all that had happened back at the restaurant.

"No wonder you didn't know how much spice to put into the pot." he laughed. "You didn't seem like you worked there. Everything you did was a little amateur-ish, you know? Were you applying for a job there?"

No response.

"I guess you don't talk much, huh?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do for out of the job guys like us." He said in a matter of fact way.

The persocon glanced up at him curiously.

"Shu?"

"My names Yuji. Nakano Yuji. What's yours?"

Shuichi knew this answer.

"Shu-i-chi." He retorted slowly.

"Ah, Shuichi eh? Well, nice to meet ya." He held out his hand for a shake, but all Shuichi did was clap it between his own two hands.

"Okay… uh, well let's get going." He started walking again. The persocon followed.

"I didn't mention this, but I've got a smaller job that I got to, and guess what? I'm the owner!" He stated proudly. "Of course, it's not all that great, and the pay isn't so good since business isn't doing well, but hey, it pays the bills."

Shuichi heard this phrase and jumped up at once.

"Shu!" He threw his arms into the air.

"Hm? You like that? Well, I'll give you a deal then. Since I got you thrown out of a job as well, why don't you come work for me? It's just a little bakery down on the corner of this street, and all you'd have to do is-"

"SHU!!" The boy shouted joyously and tackled the man in a fierce glomp of gratitude.

"Uh, your welcome?" Yuji's legs wobbled from the weight of the persocon. "Let's head over there, shall we?" He pried the boy off of him and lead the way. Shuichi bounced beside him with excitement. He was finally going to get a job! Oh, Yuki would love him after this!

-----------------------

"I'm gonna kill him after this…" The author muttered to himself while zooming down the street trying to find Shuichi.

What a day this had turned out to be.

--------------------

**A/N: **Okay! There yall go! I plan to update more soon, since my creativity is back. And I won't wait a year for it either. Though this may be the last chapter I write for a while since college is just around the corner. So once I get a laptop and stuff I'll be typing again so don't fret over a long period of absence at some point in the summer. I'll be adjusting to dorm life.

**Thanks for all your patience and thanks to all the people who commented me and told me to continue writing this awesome fic. I shant give up!! **

I'll do a DEAR REVIEWERS response in the next chapter. Promise!


	8. Sweet Treat

**A/N:**Okay then, I guess I'm able to write another chapter before college comes along. Aren't you all excited? This in only chapter 8 and I've got a hellavu lot o' reviews. It inspires me greatly! Be looking forward to more updates!

**CHAPTER 8:** _Sweet Treat_

Tohma sat diligently at his desk deep in thought, his paperwork forgotten. His hands were folded underneath his chin and he looked every bit of a business man as he was. His aqua eyes studied the data he'd pulled out from his drawer of special cases. It was a profile on what little information they had about the missing Chobit.

The only thing written on the page was the year it was made, the type of mechanical media it was, and its licence number. The square box next to the stats was filled with a grey silhouette of a person since no one had a proper picture of this creature. It was lost within the files of their main computer when that energy surge swept the city. Tohma knew, before any assumptions were made, that it must've have been the Chobit.

Something had triggered the machine's hard drive to cause such a powerful wave to damage their equipment. Tohma went with the theory that someone must have turned on the Chobit with or without knowing it. And since he had the knowledge of how any kind of persocon was switched on, he could only hope that the people **knew** what they were doing. Thinking about a stranger doing something so criminal to a persocon… well, he'd rather not think of that. They would obviously be some kind of sicko. But he couldn't presume anything yet. They still hadn't found a trace of their experiment anywhere.

'Hopefully Fujisaki is having more luck than we are.' Tohma squeezed his interlaced hands together and got back to the paperwork pushed to the side of his desk.

-----------------------------

"Here it is!" Yuji presented the cute little shop to his new found friend while smiling a goofy smile. Shuichi's eyes sparkled at the small store and noticed some decorated cakes in the window. Too bad he couldn't eat food, otherwise he'd be drooling right about now.

"What do you think? I mean, there still needs to be a few renovations done on the paint and the door, but overall I think I lucked out when I got this baby, am I right?" He nudged the persocon playfully.

"Shu!" The pink-haired android nodded.

"Well, come on in! I'll show you what you'll be doing here." Yuji lead the persocon into his shop and closed the paint-chipped, wooden door, a tiny bell sounding after the jolt.

"I love that part!" Yuji squealed and poked the bell a couple times. Shuichi smiled warmly at the man. He seemed like such a nice guy!

"Ahem!" The retired chef regained his composure. "Now, this is where you'll be working most of the time." He gestured to a counter where the cash register was. "Basically, you'll be the one handling all the people's money. Think you're up to the job?" He asked half jokingly.

Shuichi turned back to him and gave an agreeing, "Mm!"

"Awesome! Well, you're hired. Welcome to Café Huzi Sachi!" He then tied an apron around Shuichi's form. The persocon squeaked with delight. He finally got a job! Wouldn't Yuki be so proud of him!

-----------------------------

Yuki nearly missed hitting a car on the left side of him while he was trying to change lanes.

"Shit! Dumbass, watch it!" Yuki cursed but slowly cooled down after coming to a red light.

The only thing that kept running through his head was "Where's Shuichi, where's Shuichi, where's Shuichi?"

"Geez, that little idiot! How could he just go out on his own like this?" Then Yuki thought of another possibility. What if someone had taken him? Maybe a stranger came in around midnight and Shuichi, being the naïve dolt that he was, didn't think him a threat. Or maybe the stranger had knocked him out somehow and took the boy with him. Of course not many people are able to knock out a 190 lb android. Well, whatever trouble the baka had gotten into, it was nearly giving his owner a heart attack.

The worried novelist had pushed the petal to the metal as soon as he saw the first hint of green at the stop light, but unfortunately read it wrong as it happened to be the green arrow for the people turning next to him.

A few more seconds had passed until Yuki heard a siren behind him. In his rear view mirror, he spotted a policeman on a moped.

"Great!" His brow furrowed in frustration, but pulled over nonetheless. He didn't want to make this day worse by disobeying a cop's order to halt.

Was it just he who thought this, or did every single police officer in the whole damn world have to take fifteen minutes before getting out of their car to give you the stupid ticket?! And then they took another twenty minutes to go back to their car with your insurance and license to write the ticket! Sometimes he thought they did this on purpose…

-----------------------------

Yuji showed Shuichi to the back of the store where his small, cramped office was. The retired chef dug through the old closet behind his desk and got out some form of clothing.

"I was thinking, once I get a few more employees, that they'd all where uniforms." He held it up in front of him to inspect if there were any dust bunnies or tears on it. "So this is what I came up with!" He twirled around and presented it to Shuichi.

"Well? Isn't it cute?" He chimed while holding up a maid looking outfit with an apron attached and some stockings slung over the shoulder of the hanger.

The persocon didn't know much about the difference between boy clothes and girl clothes, but he did know what was pretty and what wasn't. His eyes twinkled at the gorgeous gown as his head nodded in agreement.

"I knew you would! Maybe you could try it on for me? See how it would fit?" Yuji pleaded.

Shuichi kept on nodding.

After being in the changing room for a couple of minutes, the persocon came out with the light blue and white poofy dress on and glanced down at himself.

Yuji almost died from happiness. "Wow! It looks awesome on you! Oh, I can't wait until this business is up and running!" Yuji hopped out to the entrance of the store as did Shuichi (due to his habit of copying people's strange movements.)

"But first, we need to promote this place. I don't have enough money to make posters or even homemade flyers. It's all going to this shop, you know?" Yuji rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So how can I get people to haul in the money?" The persocon stood next to him in front of the doors and let out a small "Shu".

Yuji looked at his new companion and smiled all knowingly.

-----------------------

Hiroshi Nakano woke up early to go help his brother out with the pastry shop after Yuji phoned him, crying about how he got fired and that he was short of hands. It wasn't a pleasant wake up call, but Hiro was in an oddly good mood today, so he relented.

After changing, doing his morning duties and grabbing his small backpack, the red head went out the door of his apartment complex and made a course for his brothers shop.

"Hm… Yuji mentioned over the phone about getting a new employee. And a cute one at that. I wonder who he picked up along the way?" Hiro contemplated to himself while waiting for a crosswalk light to change. In under ten minutes he arrived at the Huzi Sachi Café and let himself in.

The place was kept up pretty nice, with a light yellow and baby blue plaid wallpaper, white tables and chairs, and a few pink decorations here and there. But nothing that took away from the exquisite and colorful designs on each individual cake. He saw no sign of Yuji or anyone else, so he made his way behind the counter, opened the glass slide door, took out a truffle filled brownie and…

"We have cameras in here you know." A sly voice said from behind him. Hiro stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his one and only older brother standing in the doorway of his office.

"Well, hey there Yu. Didn't know anyone was in here." Hiro shrugged, still holding the chocolate delight in between his greedy fingers.

"I am the store manager, Hiroshi. I see everything that goes on here. Nothing can get passed my super senses of hearing and sigh- HEY!!"

Hiro had popped the desert into his mouth from boredom.

"Okay then, you called me because you needed some help? What's the deal?" He asked while licking his fingers.

Yuji, still in shock over what his brother just did, stood there with his mouth hanging open and finger pointing accusingly at him.

"Uh, alright…" Hiro rolled his eyes and sat down at one of the tables. "Oh come on. It was just one little chocolate."

"Oh yeah? Well that's one little chocolate that's coming out of your paycheck!" Yuji yelled, acting as if Hiro worked here. "Now I'm one short from the display! I needed twelve of those to be shown in this window!"

"Well then make another one."

"I don't have an chefs!"

"Then how did you get all these?"

"They came with the shop by default! Whenever you go into the pastry making business, they give you a starting amount of deserts, then after that you have to find your own cooks to do the job!" Yuji cried.

"Sigh, I swear. You are such a baby." Hiro looked away and crossed a leg over the other.

"How can you be so laid back when I just lost my second job today?" Yuji said wearily while sinking to the floor.

"Ain't no skin off my back." The red head shrugged for the second time.

"Why you little sh-"

"-Shu?"

Both siblings turned their attention towards the noise that came from the open office door.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Wow… I know you said you got a new employee… I didn't think you meant _**employee**_…"

"SHUT UP! It's not that way you sick pervert!" Yuji shouted at him.

"Tch. Who's the pervert?" Hiro teased and stood to go meet the new worker bee.

"Be polite in front of my friend! This is Shuichi. Shuichi, this is my asshole little brother, Hiroshi."

"Nice to meet you, Shuichi." Hiro smiled kindly. What an interesting little kid… oh wait… those ears. So, it's a persocon.

"Konnichiwa!" Shuichi learned that from a game show he watched everyday.

Hiro's heart fluttered. 'I guess Yuji was right. He is a cutie! Too bad I'm straight." Hiro thought jokingly.

"Jealous?" Yuji wiggled an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"…"

Awkward silence passed between everyone.

"So, is that the new uniform you wanted for the store?" Hiro quickly got onto a subject.

"Why yes it is. Do you like it?" The retired chef smiled smugly.

"Well, yeah, but why did you put it on **him**?"

"What do you mean? I needed a model to see how the new outfi-……."

A light bulb went off in Yuji's head.

"………………Did you say… '_**him**_'?"

"Uh, yeah? Why'd you put it on a guy?" He repeated.

Yuji slowly turned toward the persocon and looked it up and down. Had he really missed something so important?

"Shu!" The boy chirped with random energy.

"Oops…"

--------------------------

Yuki shoved his ticket into his glove department and sped off after the cop had turned off somewhere else. That police officer had wasted thirty minutes of his time which should have only been fifteen in all! What was with societies law enforcers today?! He had to find that brat!

Shuichi…

With the ticket forgotten, Yuki's eyes scanned the sidewalks and store windows for any sign of the pink-haired persocon, hoping to God that nothing happened to him.

"Geez, when did I become like this?" The man asked himself helplessly.

After a few more minutes of driving, Yuki wondered if it'd be better to look for the persocon on foot. So he parallel parked his car, and headed off in one direction or the other.

'How am I supposed to find him in this big a city? Seriously, it's like trying to find an STD carrier… well, actually **that's** not too hard.'

He kept walking around aimlessly, looking in windows and even turned some people around to see their face, mistaking their flaming dyed pink hair as Shuichi. Crazy teens…

At this rate, Yuki's hopes were fading away and he was just about to take a visit to the police station on a missing persons report, but he encountered something much worse instead.

Either he was delusional from not getting enough sleep, or that was his little baka of a persocon wearing a maids outfit in the middle of the sidewalk.

--------------------------

Shuichi was busy holding up a sign on a post with hastily scribbled words on there (courtesy of Yuji) that said, "Opening Day! Won't you come in?", on it. The persocon was directing it towards people as they walked by, emitting a small "shu?" as in "will you read this?"

Some people stopped by just to look at Shuichi and his cute exterior, others were genuinely interested in the shop and headed inside, and there were those that had fun in harassing the poor persocon… sexually.

One teenage boy was in front of the pink-haired android and was talking sweet to it while his friend went around behind him to lift up his dress for a panty peek. Yuki saw this and shooed the rascals off the only way he knew how.

Glare.

They were running like a couple of foxes being chased by a hunting party.

The novelist stomped up to the boy, cringed at what he was wearing, then addressed him.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Shuichi turned around swiftly to see the man that was yelling a him in a familiar tone, and brightened up.

"Yuki!" He dropped the sign and attached himself to the blonde. The said blonde was much to pissed to return the hug and pried the overly excited Shuichi off him.

"Where in the seven hells have you been?! I woke up this morning to find that you had left the building and wandered out on your own. Without even telling me!" He shouted angrily at his strange pet.

Shuichi knew when he was being scolded, so he simply drooped his head and shame and meekly lifted his lavender pools to look at Yuki. Was he made because he got a job? Or maybe the job wasn't good enough to "pay the bill". But somewhere in his owner's eyes there was a hint of concern.

Maybe he was worried about him?

He'd seen that look before. Whenever Shuichi cut himself on sharp objects (even if there was no blood), the author would check him to make sure he was okay, and stare at him with those exact same eyes...

He hadn't been paying attention to Yuki's rant and only managed to hear the last line.

"Well? Are you gonna say anything about it?! Perhaps tell me why you left? And why you're prancing around in a maid's outfit in the middle of the sidewalk?!"

Shuichi gasped lightly, remembering his job, and picked the sign back up to display to the public. The older man had a "wtf" look on his face and grabbed the sign from his persocon.

"Did you write this? And grand opening for what?" He puzzled over the message.

"Mm!" Shuichi pointed to the pastry shop right behind him.

"This place?" Yuki thought for a moment, trying to fit the pieces together. "Did someone tell you to hold this?"

A nod.

"Who?"

"That would be me." The one and only Yuji said from the shop's entrance.

Yuki studied the man in white and noticed the badge on his breast pocket. It said his name, Nakano Yuji, and the word "Manager". So that's who this guy was.

"I've been watching you for a while now and frankly I don't like the way you're treating my employee." He said stepping up to the blonde stranger.

"Employee? Him?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. He works for me, and I suggest you stop harassing him before I call the cops on your ass." He threatened.

Yuki glared. He did NOT want another run in with some cops today. "Oh really? Forcing this poor kid to where a girl's dress? Wouldn't those police men find this particular act a little more offensive?"

"Hey, the guy wanted to keep it on! I tried to tell him he didn't have to wear it, but he insisted! It was of his own free will, got it?" Yuji said defensively.

"Uh huh. Right." Yuki's face deadpanned.

"I'm serious!" Yuji roared.

"Hey Yuj! What's going on? We got customers waiting inside." Hiro stuck his head out of the store and noticed scene. A chill ran up his spine at the hostile aura emitting from the area. "Um, is this a bad time?"

"Hi-ro!" Shuichi ran over to the red head and glomped him.

"Woah! Hey there, nice to see you too… but it's only been ten minutes." Hiro smiled at the boy and rubbed his head.

A twinge of something burst inside Yuki.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Huh. Not too friendly with first impressions, are you?" Hiro let go of Shuichi and walked up to them. The persocon followed.

"This guy was bothering Shu-chan! I saw him yelling at him from the window!" Yuji pointed at the big scary blonde man with his rage-shaken finger. Sometimes Hiro wondered if _he_ was the younger one of the family…

"Well, did you ever think that maybe they know each other?"

"B-but, he was being mean!" Yuji cried.

"Maybe this is his owner. Though the attitude could use a little adjustment."

"This guy? HA HA HA HA HA!! Yeah right! This cold-hearted bastard?! You've got to be kidding me!" The retired chef almost fell to the ground laughing.

But no one objected to this assumption.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… You can't be serious…" Yuji squinted his eyes at the blonde.

Yuki had gotten out a cigarette during the moment of silence and blew out a puff of smoke in the manager's face.

"Guilty."

Yuji's jaw dropped to the floor.

"And I want to know why you have Shu-chan in a maid's outfit."

"I-it's advertising! I needed some customers for the grand opening, so I sent him out here to reel them in."

"In a dress? You do realize he's a boy right?"

"Yeah… a got that a while ago…" Hiro smirked.

"Look, this is how it goes…"

------15 minutes later of Yuji explaining the whole job thing to Yuki------

"And that's what happened."

Yuki had fallen asleep standing up.

"ARE YOU SLEEPING?!"

"Hm?" The novelist woke with a start, but narrowed his eyes again. "Well, whatever the case, he's coming back home with me." Yuki took Shuichi by the arm. "Let's go." The persocon obediently followed.

"Wait! I need him! He's employed here!" Yuji stopped them by grabbing onto the boy's other arm.

"I don't think so. You've already proven to me that you're a complete idiot with that whole story of yours." The author tugged.

"Yeah but he came to me! He **wants** this job!" Yuji tugged harder.

"Well you'd have to get permission from his owner, and that's me!" Pull.

"Can I borrow him then?" Yuji asked. Tug.

"No!" Yuki shouted. Pull.

Shuichi, being in the middle of all this, didn't like the way he was being handled and started to tear up.

"Oh no…"

"Uh oh…"

"WAAAAHHHHH!!!" Shuichi fell to the ground on his knees and brought his hands up to his eyes to shield the tears, failing miserably. People who passed by stared in disbelief and contempt at the two men supposedly causing the young boy to cry.

"Ahhh! No, no, Shuichi don't cry! That's bad for business! They're going to think I'm some kind of pervy child molester and lock me up for the rest of my young life!" Hiro placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Yo! Calm down Yuji! See?" He gestured toward the sight in front of them. All of a sudden, it had gotten quiet.

"Oh…"

Yuki had bent down to Shuichi's level and wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug. The persocon immediately stopped crying and only let out a few sniffles here and there. It was like watching a mother care for her child… except with two men…

Yuji couldn't say anything. The moment was just too touching to interrupt. He knew when he'd been defeated.

Yuki made Shuichi look up at his face and wiped the rest of the tears off his cheek and nose. The boy giggled all the while when Yuki gave him a smile of reassurance.

Maybe this rude guy really did have a heart for his little pink employee.

After everything settled down, Hiro motioned for everyone to come inside and have a seat to relax. The customers that were waiting in line before had left because of the disturbance they were making, so it was break time to say the least.

Yuki soon found out why Shuichi had left that morning after getting to talk a little more with the group.

"Is that why you were gone all of a sudden?" He asked sincerely.

Shuichi nodded. "Yuki has to… 'pay the bills' for Shu to live with him… so Shu wanted to help…" The persocon replied in a small voice.

"See? Now is that such a bad thing?" Yuji added in. "You jumped to conclusions too early Mr. Yuki. Maybe if you had taken the time to listen you would hav-" The novelist stuffed a strawberry cupcake into the chatter box's mouth.

Hiro was trying to contain his laughter. His brother should have seen that coming…

Yuki then turned his attention back to Shuichi and examined the boys troubled features. Was he afraid that Yuki was mad at what he did?

"Shuichi… I'm not mad at you for getting a job. I was just angry that you didn't tell me where you were going. I thought that someone had broken in and kidnapped you or something."

The persocon's shining eyes gazed at his owner in adoration.

The author couldn't help but look away from that precious face for a minute, then continue, "Just… leave a note when you head out. Or better yet… let me come with you, kay?"

"Kay!" Shuichi smiled and copied his master's word for "alright". Yuki gave a small smile in return.

"You really are a handful…" He rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Okay then, if we're all done with the warm and gooey centered moment here, mind if we get back to work? I think there are some people looking through our window." Hiro stood to go take off the "At lunch" sign outside.

"Oh right!" Yuji had spit the cupcake out of his mouth and went straight to business.

Yuki and Shuichi sat for a while longer, but the persocon got up and gave his owner a reassuring smile.

"Yuki doesn't have to worry. Shuich has friends!" He then hopped off to the counter for his orders from Yuji, which was for him to take that outfit off asap.

Yuki gazed at the scene playing out, and whispered under his breath.

"Yeah… that's what I'm afraid of."

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Awwww, Yuki's getting jealous of Shuichi having other friends to hang out with! Ahem… well, as you can see, Shuichi is advancing in the vocabulary department. Did everyone like Yuji's character? I can imagine him being kind of whiny and childish at times, which makes Hiro seem like the older brother. He acts that way in the manga, right? I don't remember him very well…

But anyway, like I said, here's my responses to your reviews!

**DEAR REVIEWERS**

swinth- Well, I don't want you to die anytime soon, so I'll keep updating no matter what!

anna- Aw, thanks so mu- wait… what about sex?! O.O;

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction- Hey der! I remember you! Thanks for following along with my story after a YEAR of not updating.

EarnestInBerlin- Yup! Hard to believe, but I updated! And now that I've got my creativity back, nothing shall stop me!!

sayuri-girl- Cherries? Cakes? O.O MINE!! Jk. Thanks for saying so! Glad you think it's funny.

hokage- I remember you too!! And this chapter's your answer to that hoping of yours!

Anon- No problem! As long as college doesn't conflict too much with my free time (which it shouldn't), then I'll be like Yuki with an oncoming deadline (simile). Awwwand it's SUPER AWESOME that you think this is one of the best Gravi fics you've read in a while. What a scrumptulescent feeling!!

eh.sure.whatever.- I know what you mean! I like to bring back the golden oldies sometimes. Yuji is such a cutie, I just couldn't resist not putting him in here!

Determined- I know. Doesn't it just tickle you:3


	9. Stolen Property Part 1

**A/N:** Okay, I got back from orientation at my college and it was… interesting to say the least. They had us do a lot of activities to get to know almost everyone there was to know at the orientation. But hey, I wasn't complaining! Except for when they wanted to keep us up as late as 12:00. But whatever. I had a good time, got along with my temporary room mate, and got my schedule all figured out! That's what really counts. So, with a few weeks of nothing but free and easy time, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 9:** _Stolen Property - Part 1_

So Yuki let his persocon keep the job at the bakery and actually started coming their every day for breakfast to see how he was doing. Despite Yuji's reckless character, he took good care of Shuichi and made sure he had safe tasks around the shop. Which meant no more advertising in dresses. Yuki made sure of that.

Hiro also like to stop by for a pastry or two and enjoyed talking with the new employee at break time. He didn't speak all too well, but there was always room for improvement.

Basically, everything was all hunky dory for Shuichi and his owner. No troubles had arisen as of late, and life seemed to be treating everyone well.

Who knew how long _that_ would last?

"Hey Shuichi! Do you mind taking out the trash for me? I've got a couple of customers up front." Yuji asked the pink-haired boy while carrying out a new batch of croissants from the oven.

"Yes!" He nodded his head, gathered the trash sack, and opened the back door to the shop. Outside was a small alley way where the garbage man who come pick up their waste on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Once in a while, Shuichi would catch him just as he was coming up the alley to get the garbage and greeted him with a friendly smile on his face. Usually, trash people aren't used to "hellos" from others since it was such an insignificant job, but Shuichi being who he was (and a persocon) didn't care either way. A person was still a person, and he greeted them all the same.

It was Wednesday so the trash man wasn't coming. Shuichi opened the lid of the trash can, laid the black sack inside, and closed it with the aluminium lid. But as he straightened himself to go back inside, he heard footsteps coming up the alley. Shuichi turned and saw a guy he'd never seen before in a garbage man's uniform. Maybe he was new? Well, whatever the case, he deserved a hello too.

"Konnichiwa!" The Chobit said cheerfully. "My name is Shuichi. I work in shop!"

"Hey, I'm Russell." He answered politely.

"You are here for trash?" Shuichi inquired innocently.

"No, no. Not quite. I'm actually here for something a little more valuable than garbage…"

"Hm? Nani?" The persocon tilted his head in confusion.

"…You." The garbage man then took out a taser and jabbed Shuichi with it.

The Chobit didn't know what was going on, but in a matter of seconds felt his world going dark.

The man caught the limp body of Shuichi and nearly fell over at his weight. "Geez! This kid is as heavy as a rhino! Does he eat cupcakes here every day?" He struggled to get him onto his shoulder, but it failed. Instead, the "garbage man" pulled out a human sized sack and stuffed Shuichi into that, dragging the persocon to a van waiting for him outside the alley. The stranger threw the boy into the back, closed the doors, went around to sit in the passenger side with his accomplice, and off they drove down the Tokyo roads, with no witnesses as to what took place.

--------------------------

Back inside, Yuji had already finished with the customers he had to handle and was wondering what was taking Shuichi so long with the trash? The manager decided to go out and see what he was doing.

He went through the kitchen and the storage space, opened the alley way door, but saw no sign of Shuichi.

"Huh? That's weird. Where is he? All I did was tell him to take out the trash." He glanced up and down the alley and ran to the end to see if he was at the front of the store, but there wasn't a mop of pink hair in sight. "Shuichi? Hey, this isn't funny anymore! Shuichi!" Yuji started to sweat. "Okay, I get it. We're playing a game now are we? Well, how about we save it for after work?" He waited for a sound, a movement, anything that told him Shuichi was still here.

But there was nothing.

Shuichi was gone.

"Did he go home? Maybe Yuki came by to pick him up? No… he would have let us know first." He rubbed his chin. "Where is he?"

Hiro came out through the alley door and spotted his brother with a troubled look on his face. "Yuji, there's people waiting inside, just thought you should know."

"Oh, sorry. Can you tell them to wait a little longer though?"

"Why? What're you doing out here? Where's Shuichi?"

"That's the thing. I… I don't know."

"What do you mean? What do you mean you don't know?" Hiro was becoming spectacle at this situation.

"I mean he's gone. I can't find him! All I did was tell him to take out the trash for me and when I came out to see what was taking so long, he wasn't here!" Yuji started pacing in circles, a sign of worry for him.

"So he just left?"

"I don't know. You think he would've told me if he did."

"Did Yuki-san come by?"

"No. He already came by this morning. And Shuichi still would have told us if he were going with him."

Hiro thought long and hard about this sudden event, and with dread, started to think the worst.

"You don't think… that someone came by and… took him, do you?"

"Took him? Took him where?"

"I don't know. I mean, maybe he was… kidnapped?"

Yuji's face paled at this suggestion. "I… I wouldn't know. But if that's the case then… then…" He was at a loss for words. What if it was true? What if Shuichi was kidnapped in this very alley way outside their shop?

"Oh! Or maybe he went with the garbage man! You know how much Shuichi enjoys talking to him."

"Or maybe the garbage man is the kidnapper!" Yuji pointed a finger in the air, thinking he solved the mystery. But then his face fell in realization. "The garbage truck only comes by on Tuesdays and Thursdays…"

"Oh." Hiro nodded slowly. "Right." He furrowed his brow to match Yuji's and looked at the ground.

Inside the shop, the customers were happily eating their pastries and dessert delights while others were still waiting in line impatiently. It wasn't until they heard a rather loud…

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!"

… that they suddenly lost their appetites.

--------------------------

Yuki, on the other hand, was wolfing down some strawberry cheesecake from Café Huzi Sachi while typing down new ideas for another book he had to work on. Not only did he go to the shop to check on Shuichi, but to get few sweets as well. Hey, being "related" to one of the employees meant free food. Why pass up the opportunity?

Shuichi's work day ended around 5:00 PM and that's when they closed the shop anyway. The boy had gotten used to waking up by 8:00 AM, getting ready, and being there by 8:30, which is when they opened. He didn't disturb his owner's sleep and was as quiet as a mouse when he left. Sometimes during Shuichi's hour and a half lunch break, he'd spend it with Yuki at home or out in the city. Sometimes they ate at the café. It all depended on what they felt like doing.

What scared Yuki the most was that he was becoming accustomed to doing things with someone else and living a perfectly normal… well, maybe not so perfect… life with another person. Was it going to be like this forever? Would Shuichi stay with him for as long as he was alive? It was a little… strange to think about. Did he even want this?

These foreboding thoughts were snatched away as soon as the telephone started ringing.

"Aw, damn. I thought I unplugged it last night…" The novelist stood up from the couch and grabbed the phone in the kitchen while shoving another fork full of cake into his mouth.

"Hello?" His greeting slightly muffled.

"Yuki-san? It's Hiro."

"Oh, the red head?"

"Yeah…"

"Great. What'd you want?"

"Uh, well… sorry if we interrupted you in anything. Yuji was supposed to make this call, but he's too **chicken to do it**." He said loudly enough for his cowering brother to hear in the corner.

"And? Get to the point."

"Right. Well, we have a problem, Yuki-san."

"Said problem is?…"

"… Shuichi's missing."

Yuki spit the cake out of his mouth like it was something from the garbage.

"Yuki-san? Are you okay?"

He heard a loud bang on the other side of the phone, which was Yuki slamming his fist down on the kitchen counter top.

"What… do you mean… he's **missing**?!" The author growled out resentfully.

"We can't find him! He went to take the trash out back and when Yuji went to check on him he wasn't there! Honestly, we have no clue what happened!"

"What do you… how can you?… What the hell?! He wouldn't just run off, you know!"

"Yeah, that's what we think too! So…"

"So, what?" Yuki asked harshly.

"So… we think someone might have kidnapped him."

"… You've got to be shitting me." The blonde said in a deadpan voice.

"To tell you the truth Yuki-san… no. It's the only explanation we can come up with. I'm sorry… we didn't know this would happen."

Yuki remained eerily silent for a while. "… And you have no idea where he is?"

"No… if we did, we would have gone looking for him by now." Hiro didn't know what else to say. It was such an unexpected disaster that… no one knew what to do.

Yuki bit his lip… did he really think this job thing was a good idea? A persocon, especially one like Shuichi, having the supervision of someone like that Yuji guy… how did he ever think it would work out? Good thing Yuji decided not to be the one that called him, otherwise Yuki would already have his hand through the receiver and wrapped around that foolish man's neck.

"I'm coming over. Keeping watching for Shuichi in case… he comes back." Yuki hung up right after that.

Hiro sighed tragically, and laid the phone down on it's platform.

Yuji came out from behind the counter, brushed himself off and asked, "Well? What'd he say?"

Hiro didn't speak for a second. "You'd better get behind that counter again. 'Cause he's coming over."

"What?! Oh crap!" Yuji jumped behind the table top once again. "So, I guess he's coming to find him? You told him we don't know where Shuichi is, right?"

"Of course I told him you idiot! He's just… really worried you know? He doesn't know what else to do… neither do we." The red head slumped down into a chair, putting his hand to his forehead and rubbing it. They closed the shop early today due to this unfortunate event. "What if he's hurt, Yuji? I don't why, but I feel really guilty now."

"… I know. And I was the one that asked him to go out there. It's pretty much all my fault." The owner sat down against the wall and shook his head.

"Don't blame it all on yourself Yuji. It was something that no one could have prevented."

"Yeah, but if I had just been there…"

"Yuji, listen to me." Hiro looked straight into his older brother's eyes. "It's no one's fault. Even Yuki-san knows that. He knows you didn't mean for Shuichi to disappear like this. You aren't supposed to be watching him 24/7. Don't worry. Yuki won't hold you responsible for anything."

At that moment, speak of the devil, Yuki came barging into the café, sunglasses on, dress coat hanging on his arm, one hand keeping the door open, a cigarette dangling from his lips. By the looks of it, Yuki was probably feeling a little tense.

Yuji's eye twitched.

This didn't look good for him.

The blonde marched over to the unlucky shop owner, picked him up by the collar and held him extremely close to his angry red face.

He had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom… really badly.

"Hello… Manager-san." The author said menacingly. "I thought that, as the head honcho of your store, you have to ensure the well being of all your employees. And I just have one simple question for you…"

Yuji trembled in Yuki's large, gripping hands, sweat pouring down his face.

"… why haven't you enforced that code yet?"

Before the manager could give Death his answer, he fainted into a puddle of petrified goo.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, with our dastardly duo…

"The boss is gonna be happy about this."

"Yeah, for sure. But how'd he hear about this kid?"

"He said he ate at that shop one day and spotted the little jewel bussing tables. After that, the boss couldn't get the guy out of his head."

"Ah. He sure knows what he wants."

"Got that right." The driver nodded.

"But, he does realize it's a boy, right?"

"Yeah, but if someone peaks his interest, whether male or female, he won't stop until he has them for himself.

"Well, he's got one thing right. That kid is pretty cute. Just slap a bra on him and he'd look exactly like a chick.

"Then I bet our customer's will get a real kick out of him." He snickered along with his companion.

"He'll definitely put on a good show for them."

They drove the truck downtown to a shady area with a three story brick building, apparently the place where they did their "work". Both men had to carry the sack with Shuichi in it because of how heavy the boy was. After settling him down in the bedroom Shuichi would be occupying for their business, they took the sack off him and tried waking him up. Shaking him didn't work, slapping him in the face, making noise, nothing seemed to work!

"Geez, he sure is a heavy sleeper." The guy who drove said.

"I know. And he needs to lose some pounds too."

"How can a kid this skinny and slender be that heavy?"

"Beats me." His partner shrugged.

"How many volts did you put into him with that taser?"

"The same I do with everyone else we got."

"Well, unless he's sick, he's not waking up."

"Hey, I didn't kill nobody!" The guy asserted.

"Yeah? Well we'll see won't we. If he doesn't wake up within the next 24 hours, then expect to hear something from the boss." The driver walked out of the room.

His friend stood over the persocon and looked at him strangely.

"What the hell are those things coming out of his head anyway? I've been wondering that since I saw him."

He was referring to Shuichi's persocon ears. Unfortunately, Russell, being American, hadn't yet heard about this Japanese sensation before.

"Guess the kid likes playing dress up. Well, that's a good thing. 'Cause you'll be doing a lot of dressing up and dressing _down_ for our customers." He smirked and added a regretful note to himself. "As long as you wake up… man, I hope I didn't kill the guy." The stranger rubbed the back of his head and closed the door behind him when he left.

----------------------------

----------------------------

After some blood was spilt between Yuki and the unfortunate manager of the café (all the blood being the manager's), they decided to just split up and search for the persocon. Yuki went to the right of the alley where Shuichi apparently disappeared from, Hiro took the left, and Yuji's job was inform the police of a missing person's report… or in this case, missing persocon.

The novelist was still fuming about Yuji's irresponsibility and would do anything for a punching bag right about now but his focus was on finding Shuichi. It was too weird for the boy to walk off without consulting his boss first, so something must have gone wrong. It seemed like every day now that little ball of pink was worrying him up to grey hairs. He was beginning to think that this whole keeping a persocon was a bad idea. Why didn't he return the boy when he came in that package. But noooo. He just HAD to turn it on… or, turn _him _on… sounded awkward…

Snapping out of his inner ramblings, Yuki got back to the task at hand.

Operation S.O.S.

Save Our Shuichi.

--------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I wanted to go on with this chapter, but I've been gone a whole week at church camp and I wanted to update for all you guys asap! So there'll be a part 2 to this plot soon. I'll be uploading chapter 4 of my angel and demon fic soon too, so look forward to that!

**DEAR REVIEWERS:**

**Annie loves it: ** I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing:D

**Jade-t9: ** Well, if I pulled out anymore words in those particular sentences, they wouldn't have made sense and would've been hard for people to get what he was saying. I'll be sure to choose more wordy sentences for Shuichi to say next time though. I also noticed he was developing a little fast, but I couldn't help it… (nervous laugh)

**Sayuri-girl: ** I like showing Yuki's other side sometimes, but not too much that he's OOC. So thanks for the compliment!

**Patpat: ** Aw, thank you so much! I'll definitely be updating more and more!

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: ** Yup! I procrastinate at the weirdest times… I'll try to stop doing that and keep writing!

**Miaka: ** Um, don't pull out your knife just yet! I'll be updating lots I promise!

**Francesca Akira89:** Aw, thanks!

**AznAnimeChick: **Actually, I don't think they have default pastries… I just made it up to go along with the conversation or something. Sorry if I mislead you! (sweat)

**ehmo:** Oh wow! That's a true compliment if I say so myself! For that, you get a virtual pocky stick!

**Miegyl phantom:** Oh good! You've read my stories before? I love reviewers like you!

**Nuriko Kurosaki:** No worries! Review any time you want!

**anna: ** Here's your answer. Enjoy!

**MoonlitAngel007:** Hey! Haven't seen you in a while! Thanks for all the compliments and support of my fan fic! I try to be as original as possible. And the thing about being 10 x's cuter as a persocon… I SO agree! Yes, the default pastries were to keep the conversation going… I could have come up with a better excuse, but I was too lazy to do so. I know there's no such thing. Sorry! I'll try to put more effort into my plot devices at times…

**Anna:** All Anna's are welcomed XD!! I could do a bathing scene with Yuki wiping off Shuichi's exterior… but who knows! I'll see if I can work it in somehow, just for you.

**Roxy:** Man, I _hope_ I'm doing this correctly! AND DON'T WORRY I'LL UPDATE SOON SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO USE CAPS ON ME!! XD

**Sanch:** Yeah, I don't keep track of all the little details I mention in earlier chapters b/c I forget them sooner or later. Sorry if that bothers you. I'll try to keep up with the things I add into this fic. I was never good at math or the perception of physics… (Hate those subjects…)

**CrymsonTear:** Aw thanks for the compliment about my writing abilities! I already answered you on the sex question, so… be looking forward to more updates!!


End file.
